Elementa Love
by DarkDragonFlameingIce
Summary: Tsukiyo was the 'weird' girl because of ability to use both fire & water jutsu without ninjitsu. Due to her heart disease her dreams of being a ninja are crushed. Will Kakashi lift her spirits? KakashixOc
1. The Elementa Family

I rewrote this chapter! I reread it and noticed all the mistakes. Hahaah Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto! Only the Oc's

_Thinking_

* * *

**Elementa Family**

The forest smelt of pine as the wind blew gently, the air was warm.

"Tsukiyo, ready to go?"

"Yes mom."

Tsukiyo Elementa enjoyed days like these. She was 18, the only family she had was her mother, Kumiko Elementa. Her father died when she was young and never had any siblings. Her hair was said to be like her grandfathers, Dark blue. As light shined on to it looked blue but in the darkness it looked black. It was long enough to go past the middle of her back, her bangs covered her left eye. She had a special eye condition that caused her left to be crimson red, like her fathers and the left to be deep blue, like her mothers. Unlike her mom she had tan skin. Tsukiyo had a fragile looking body and was a normal height.

Tsukiyo smiled, she gazed up as the sun shined though the trees. She glanced over at her thirty-four year old mother who looked more like she was in her mid twenties and quite beautiful but, her heart belongs to her husband. Kumiko had medium light blue hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes where deep blue like the sea. The widow wore traditional kimono's since she was raised in a fancy old-fashioned family. Her skin was pale and snow white, like the snow. Kumiko looked out for her daughter and cared for her well. A little to well.

Like any mother she embarrassed Kumiko, if it was showing off baby pictures to everyone or standing up to older kids picking on Tsukiyo.

"Tsukiyo! Look a ramen bar let's get a bit to eat." Kumiko smiled.

_Sometimes I think she's the eighteen year-old…_, "Okay." Tsukiyo sighed.

They took a seat next to an interesting bunch. Tsukiyo observed them. There where three kids, one was a blonde haired blue-eyed boy, he had bright orange clothing and was devouring his ramen as if he hadn't eaten in days, she noted the ninja headband. _Orange… Not a good start for a new ninja._ The next had black hair, with onyx eyes, his expression wasn't very welcoming. He was watching the blonde next to him in disgust. He had the famous Uchiha symbol on his shirt. _He must be popular in his generation…_ The last one was a girl with pink hair… Tsukiyo looked away quickly, _Pink hair!? I can't look anymore._

She had one last glance and noticed the Jonin. Obviously their sensei. His hair was interesting, it was silver yet he was so young. He had one eye showing while his headband covered his other. Not only that but he wore a mask that hide his nose and mouth area. _Even from the side he looks handsome, wait what am I thinking?!_ Tsukiyo covered her mouth as she blushed slightly. She took once last glance and finally realized what he was reading.

_Come Come Paradise… the good old days._ One day, she found the book in her parents room. She was 16 and knew a majority of the sex positions. After reading the whole book she ended up getting caught. It resulted in doing chores for a week around the house.

Kumiko ordered them both miso ramen, as they waited patiently Kumiko noticed Tsukiyo's dazing stare. This caused a smirk, "I see, has someone caught your eye?"

Tsukiyo's eyes popped open and she blushed a little, "Yeah right…" She looked away embarrassed hoping no one heard. The Ramen man set the bowls in front of the two. As they began to eat the three teens began to speak.

"They look new, I don't think they're from around here."

"So the dobe can be right for once."

"Shut up Sasuke-TEME!"

"NARUTO DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!"

"Sigh, No need to yell Sakura." the Jonin remarked.

""Kakashi-Sensei, why don't you eat your food?"

"I'll eat when I'm ready."

The one's called Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke started to whisper.

"I wonder if we might get to see how he looks under the mask," wondered Saskura.

"Well, he does have to eat some day," said Naruto.

"Just sit back and watch." said an annoyed Sasuke.

All three of them stared at their sensei waiting for him to start eating. Tsukiyo noticed she was staring too, she quickly looked away and held back her blush and quietly ate her ramen. The ramen man entered the front with a younger lady. Kakashi put down his book and split his chip sticks. The three got tense as they moved in a little closer. Kakashi began to pull on his mask and…

"Sasuke! My love!" said a blonde haired girl, she jumped on him catching everyone's attention.

"INO! GET YOUR HUFFS OFF SASUKE!" yelled Sakura pointing at 'Ino'.

Tsukiyo choked on her noodles, _how noisy._ Kumiko simply continued to eat her food. The three kids looked back at their sensei to see he was already finished his meal. The two employees had hearts in their eyes as they gazed at Kakashi. The three genin almost fell out of their seats.

"INO-PIG It's all your fault!"

"Oh shut up Sakura! The only thing bigger then your forehead is your MOUTH! Ugh, your annoying voice is ringing in my head, I'm leaving." Ino stomped away.

The two started a glaring contest while Naruto was complaining. Kumiko set aside her empty bowl and looked at the small group of kids, "My, what an interesting bunch."

"Yeah, very… Special," added Tsukiyo almost whispering. She suddenly felt pairs of eyes glare holes in her head. Kumiko smacked her over the head.

"Tsukiyo, don't be so rude!" said Kumiko giving her a glare.

Tsukiyo sighed and looked over at the group, "I'm sorry…."

Kumiko smiled, "I'm Kumiko Elementa, my beautiful girl with the attitude is Tsukiyo. WE'RE pleased to meet you and new to Konoha." said Kumiko putting her hand on Tsukiyo's head.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, this is my team."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Soon to be Hokage!" Naruto explained with daydream eyes.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hn, Sasuke Uchiha."

Kumiko giggled, "They're so cute!"

A sweat drop formed on everyone's head while Kumiko had on a childish smile. Tsukiyo only sighed, "I'm leaving…" as she was about to step back she stepped on a rock and fell back. "ACK!" THUMP.

"Tsukiyo!"

Tsukiyo was on her back. Her hair was back revealing her different colored eyes. Kumiko helped her up and dusted her off.

"Whoooa, What's with your eyes?" Naruto said trying to get a closer look.

Tsukiyo blushed, covering her eye, "S-so! There's nothing wrong with that. I don't care okay, leave me alone!" she yelled running away.

Kumiko stood in her place as she watched Tsukiko's figure disappear with a worried look, "That's so unlike her…"

Sakura looked around, "Where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

Everyone was silent.

* * *

Mwahahahha I rewrote it…

Read and Review!


	2. Mizuko

Rewrote this one too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the Oc's!**

_Thinking/flashback__**/ thoughts in flashback**_

**Mizuko**

Tsukiyo stopped at the start of the trail and began to walk. The running helped her stress go away so she walked down the trail towards home. Her expression sadden, her throat began to burn and her heart hurt. She held her chest and coughed a few times. The world began to spin slightly, _Uggh_. A dark shadow jumped from a tree to another. It was only a blur but she quickly noticed it and put her defense up. Everything was quiet and her nerve started up. After a good whole two minutes she decided she was going crazy.

As she walked along the trail a white flower caught her eye, it was among a patch of pink flowers. The color reminded her of how the winter flowers that grew in the snow. The thought of her old village made her frown, she missed the snow. A sudden shiver went up her spin.

A sharp pain began to go through her chest and she began to cough rapidly. She continued to cough till it hurt to breath. She was to her knees as she held her self up with one hand while gripping her chest. An unknowing hand gripped onto her shoulder, she quickly looked up to see the silver haired masked man.

"K-Kakashi?" She coughed out while turning red.

He kneeled down and held her up, "Looks like I came just in time, are you okay? I think we should-"

Tsukiyo looked down shyly as her coughing calmed, "Thank you but- cough- I'm okay this happens often.."

Kakashi gave her a serious look, "I still think we should go to he hospital."

She smiled at him as soon as she was done coughing, "I'll just hear the same thing I've always heard, It's just from all the running."

Kakashi sighed, "Then I should at least take you home."

Kakashi slipped his hand around her waist and held her princess style. Tsukiyo's face redden and she felt as though she was about to sweat. She wasn't use to people touching her so casually… Then again she wasn't use to people she just met worrying about her.

A young girl with boy-short black hair with tips of blue walked by. She had light blue eyes and dark skin. She was around 16 yet the same height as Tsukiyo. At her waist was an odd looking container. _That looks familiar…_ The girl a noted the staring and gave Tsukiyo a serious look. She took the bottle from her waist and opened it.

"Do you have business with me?" she asked in a serious tone.

Kakashi put Tsukiyo down and arched his eyebrow, "No, we were about to leave."

Before he could pick her up again Tsukiyo stopped him, "Water? Are you an element user?"

The girl looked surprised, "Yes, water. Who are you? How do you know?" She asked more suspicious.

"Oh, I'm Tsukiyo Elementa, My mother uses water/ice elements."

The girl's eyes lit up, "Your from the Elementa family?! The one from the Snow Lands?"

Tsukiyo nodded.

"Wow, what a small world! I'm Mizuko Nami."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"COOL! Nice to meet you! I just moved here, since your from that family you must use elements to right?"

"N-nice to meet you, and well. I can't really sorry to disappoint you." Tsukiyo forced out.

Mizuko frowned but smiled after, "Sorry to ask, but it would be cool if we could be friends!"

Tsukiyo was a little taken back but smiled, "Y-yeah!"

Before Mizuko said anything else Kakashi finally spoke up, "Are you talking about Element Users? I've heard people using elements without Ninjitsu but… I thought it was a bunch of made up fairy tales."

Tsukiyo tensed up, _Oh no, he knows!_

"Well, that's understandable. Element users are rare, we don't like flaunting our skills because we're often hunted out by gang leaders and stuff like that. Lately we've been in decline, heck, I shouldn't even be talking to you about this!" Mizuko said holding her head, "Just act like this never happened Jonin!"

Kakashi gave her the usual lazy look before turning to Tsukiyo, "So you're family uses elements?"

Tsukiyo frowned, "Aside from me, yeah. My father was an fire element user while my mother was water."

"Oh, you must be talking about Hedi-" Before Mizuko could finished Tsukiyo interrupted her.

"Please don't say his name." Tsukiyo said suddenly.

Mizuko looked surprised but her expression sadden, "I'm sorry, I was talking without thinking again."

Tsukiyo only sadly smiled.

Mizuko looked over at Kakashi then Tsukiyo, "Are you guys on a date?"

The two snapped at her, "NO!" They both looked at each other and blushed.

"I-I mean he's just taking me home! A-And we just meet!"

"….Sounds like a date to me." Mizuko smiled evilly, "I mean, if you two just meet why is he taking you home?"

Kakashi sighed, "We not long ago and when she suddenly ran off I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Mizuko raised an eyebrow, "For someone who just met her, YOU seem pretty worried."

Sweatdrop.

Tsukiyo's blush deepened, Kakashi coughed and turned away hiding his face in come come paradise. _He really is a pervert._ Tsukiyo thought.

Mizuko whispered to her, "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend? I mean he has all the signs that he-"

"S-shut up!"

Kumiko was walking home after saying good byes. She sighed and shook her head,_ if she keeps running away like that she's going to hurt herself._

"Well, we should leave right now," Kakashi said picking Tsukiyo up.

"ACK! I-I could walk! Put me down!" Tsukiyo yelled.

_She's pretty cute when she blushed but she's even cuter when she's mad, _He chuckled to himself but immediately stopped, _What the heck did I just think?_

"You two seem to be getting along PRETTY well for two people who just met," Mizuko said smirking.

Tsukiyo looked away embarrassed, "I almost forgot you where here," she mumbled.

"You wish, this is way to good to miss!"

"Well, s-shhut up it's a misunderstanding!" Tsukiyo said frustrated.

"Haha, I'm kidding okay joking? Your so funny." Mizuko said laughing.

Tsukiyo looked down embarrassed, the laughed ringed through out her head, reminding her of something that happened long ago.

* * *

"_Ewwww, It's Tsukiyo, the sicky," said a girl making a crunched up face._

_A smaller version of Tsukiyo was teary and on the ground holding her dirty teddy close. A boy ran up and grabbed a chunk of her hair showing the other kids her different colored eye."Not only is she sick but a freak too!"_

"_Gross what's wrong with her!?"_

"_Mommy said she's so sick she can't even use elements!"_

"_Hahah, what a loser."_

_Tsukiyo began to cry heavily while holding her teddy bear close as they gathered around and laughed. One even grabbed her bear._

"_H-h-hey! NO! P-please, give it back!" she pleaded. __**My dad gave that to me!**_

_The boy smirked, "This dirty old thing? It must be yours since it's so ugly!" He said handing it to her. _

_Tsukiyo's eyes lit up as she reached for it, but before she could grab it he threw it in in a near by stream and laughed. Her eyes widen and she quickly ran after it._

* * *

Mizuko waved her hand in front of Tsukiyo, "Are you alright, I really was just joking!"

"Hu? Oh, S-sorry. I was just spacing out." Tsukiyo explained weakly.

"Well, I don't want Tsukiyo getting to worked up so later." Kakashi said quickly grabbing a surprised Tsukiyo by the waist as he jumped away.

"Ah!"

Mizuko blinked a few times.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!!


	3. Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the OC's**

"Talking."

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

* * *

Heart

It was quiet… To quiet. Tsukiyo was once again alone in her room after having a good talk with her mother. At least her mother was not as mad about her leaving…

"I saw Kakashi-san went after you so I wasn't worried."

Tsukiyo sighed and collapsed on her new bed, the air left eh pillow and blanket making a weird noise. She stared at the ceiling without emotion in her eyes. _Why did Kami have to curse me with this heart?_ She thought while holding her chest. Ever since birth she had a weak heart. Some strange heart disease plagued her. Her dreams where crushed along with her confidence. Her only wish was to be like her father, or what she could remember of him.

Hediki Komerutsuji was his name, Tsukiyo was only seven when he died in battle, a truly honorable death for a great fire ninja. The death greatly effected the two, it was to painful to stay in Konoha and Kumiko decided to move back to her home village at Snow. Her memory was a little fuzzy when it came to her father, pieces of her memory seemed to be missing but she couldn't help but remember how he would lay next to her when she was to sick to get up and tell her stories of his adventures. She especially liked the one's of where he worked with the Fourth Hokage. With the pieces of memories she held and the stories from her mom, Hediki was one of her hero's, all she wanted was to be like him.

The thought made her laugh and Kumiko looked curiously at her door. "Tsukiyo, are you okay?"

"Hu? Oh yeah, I was just thinking of a joke," Tsukiyo lied.

"Alright, just tell me if you need anything."

Tsukiyo rolled away from the door and got lost in thought, _I can never be a ninja… I can't even run, go out much… I can't even use my element powers… I can never be like father._ Tsukiyo looked out her open door to see her mother cooking. She sighed, for some odd reason Kumiko cooked away to much food. Some times it would last for weeks. _She's probably to use to feeding father a whole bunch of food…_ It was said his stomach's like a black hole.

The got up and looked out side, there was a big stone wall around there house, it was annoying. The only think she could see was that wall, the trees and the sky. _It's always been like this…_

_----------------------Flashback-------------------------_

"_Mommy, why can't I play outside? I won't play with those mean kids again! I promise."_

_Kumiko's back was facing her, "No, you might have another attack again. You know your heart's not like everyone else's…" She said gently, she turned around and faced Tsukiyo with tears filling her eyes, "I don't want to lose you too!"_

_Kumiko was on her knees as she hugged Tsukiyo tightly. Tsukiyo looked worries as if she did something very bad._

"_I-I'm sorry mommy, I won't go, I promise I'll stay here with you!"_

------------------ End Flashback-----------------

Tsukiyo clenched her pillow, _I feel alone… Even with mom here with me._ She was always isolated from the world because of her worried mom. She wanted to explore the world, but apparently the outside world was to dangerous. They lived in a pretty big house owned by her father. He was from a very honored family. It was deep in the forest.

"Oh, Tsukiyo! The team I hired to pull out all the weeds in the garden are here!"

"O-okay mom."

She remembered seeing there 'garden,' She wasn't even sure it could be considered a garden. It was a total disaster. All her mother could say was, "It's not that bad…"

The whole thing was filled with weeds, plants that didn't even look like plants, and she wasn't sure but she thought she saw a strange animal wondering around there…. She knew it had to go. Tsukiyo offered to fix it up but, Kumiko strongly was against it, "You might strain yourself."

After ten minutes of laying down pretending to be asleep her mother called her a second time, Tsukiyo sighed and got up. Tsukiyo peaked outside and saw a familiar blonde, _Naruto?_ Team Seven stared at the disturbing 'garden.' Should this even be considered a D-ranked mission?

_If Naruto is here, that must mean…_

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi that appeared next to her.

Tsukiyo silently screamed and jumped back. She was so surprised she fell off the back porch and onto the cool grass.

"K-Kakashi!?"

* * *

Yeeeep, It's a little short but yeah~

Read and Review!


	4. The Fire Kindling In My Heart

I redid this chapter too!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the OC's!**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**The Fire Kindling In My Heart**

* * *

_I can't believe I just did that, I feel in front of everyone! Mom didn't help much either… She always worries to much. How embarrassing, IN FRONT OF KAKASHI! Sigh, I feel strange my hearts been abnormal lately. I can't explain it, this feeling. I don't think this ever happen to me before._

* * *

Kumiko was receiving un seen glared from Tsukiyo. Out of no where a hard object hit Tsukiyo on the top of her head. She made a low squeak of pain. She looked up at the culprit.

"I don't think you should give your mother that eye," said Kakashi holding his perverted book.

Tsukiyo's cheeks turned pink, she didn't even notice him sneak up behind her, _Damn he's good._ "Y-you shouldn't hit a woman with such a p-perverted book either!" She finished by sticking her tounge out.

He pinched her tounge and chuckled, "Don't stick that out at me unless your going to use it." he said before letting go.

Tsukiyo panicked slightly and blushed, not only at his words but because of her childish behavior. _Did I just do that… DID HE JUST SAY THAT?!_

"P-PERVERT!" She yelled before smacking the back of his head and heading inside.

Everyone gave Kakashi the 'what-the-hell-look' he shrugged before looking back at his book.

* * *

After an hour of pulling weeds, they finally made it look decent. Naruto ended up getting attacked by a ground hog that decided to take refuge in the back yard. From her window Tsukiyo only watched amused. Sakura, who keep glancing back at the window, decided on trying to talk to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun!"

"…"

"Don't you think that girl is a little weird?"

"…"

"…"

"Never mind," Sakura said giving up.

Even though they where on the same team she still hasn't mastered talking with Sasuke. Oddly he's always hanging out with Naruto! Which makes it even worse. When she sees them, they're always arguing but they've been training a lot together. Almost all day! She only pouted and got her things together.

Tsukiyo, who heard Sakura, frowned. _A pink haired girl is calling me weird?_

Kumiko held her hands together, "Thank you! Tsukiyo will be so happy that we'll finally get a normal garden."

"Where is she anyways?" questioned Naruto.

"Oh, She's probably resting," Kumiko smiled weakly.

"Eh? In the middle of the day? She doesn't sleep well at night?""Oh my no, She just sleeps a lot."

"NARUTO! Quit going into other people's business!" Yelled Sakura… Even though she was also interested.

"Don't worry, thank you again!" Kumiko said before they left.

* * *

Kumiko decided to check on Tsukiyo only to find the box filled room's bed empty. She looked all around and only to see a few maids cleaning. She checked her room again and saw a picture was set out. It was of Hediki, herself, and a baby Tsukiyo smiling together. Finally getting to her senses she realized Tsukiyo went missing again.

* * *

Naruto, like any other Shinobi, was hungry after a hard day of defending himself against evil ground hog forces. He picked up a few ramen cups before heading home… Until a hand suddenly grabbed a chunk of his hair. He looked up to see the strange dark blue haired girl from before. She looked very tried and worried.

"What do you want!?" He questioned.

"A-a D-dog… -cough- was chasing me!" she tried to stay calm before letting out an unusual cough, "I don't like d-dogs… I s-should I say dogs don't l-like me."

"Hum… Was there also a weird guy wearing an ugly coat chasing after you too?"

She nodded.

"That must have been Kiba and his dog Akamaru! How did you get on Akamaru's nerves anyways?" grinned Naruto, who held back his laughter.

"Well…"

---------

_Tsukiyo decided to go for a walk before she was going to be forced to take a nap. She pasted a few training grounds. One contained new genin, without knowing she stepped on something that yelped. She jumped back to see she stepped on a gray dogs paw. A boy with a weird coat ran towards her._

"_What did you do to Akamaru!?"_

_The dog began to growl and bark Tsukiyo causing her to freak out, "G-get away from me!" suddenly Akamaru's tail caught on fire causing him to yelp and run in circles._

_Kiba's mouth dropped as he tended to Akamaru._

"_Why you… You're going to get it now!"_

_Tsukiyo quickly ran off and lost the two in the crowd._

* * *

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and laughed, tears even formed in his eyes. Tsukiyo blushed, she was okay since she didn't run that long but her chest was still burning, "Are you done yet?"

"Wait, Hahaha, Okay I'm good now." He finished.

"Right, A-anyways. D-do you know a place where I can disappear for a while?"

"OH! I know!"

Tsukiyo stood onto of the Hokage momentum, it was nice and breezy, yet not to cold. The silence was calming and the view wasn't bad either.

"Usually I just come up here to think or stuff like that you know?"

Tsukiyo smiled at Naruto who had a grin on his face, "Yeah…"

After a moment of silence Naruto stood up, "I should be heading home for dinner and training."

"Good luck, Naruto." Was the last thing he heard from Tsukiyo before jumping off.

* * *

Naruto thought the girl was weird and a little amusing, she also stutters a lot reminding him of Hinata. She always seemed tired out and had a sad look in her eye… And almost understanding. Naruto gazed back at the momentum while heading home. He felt the angry stares of the villagers, _It's okay, I'm use to it… Plus one day I'll show them what I could be!_

"Naruto!"

_Not again…_

"Kakashi-sensei?

"Have you seen Tsukiyo around?"

"Why do you want to know? Wait… You pervert!" he yelled remembering Tsukiyo calling him that earlier.

"… Just tell me."

"…."

Kakashi headed towards the Hokage Momentum remembering what Kumiko explained.

------------------

_Kakashi was walking home with his nose in his book until a familiar figure appeared._

"_Kumiko-san?"_

"_Excuse me, I was wondering if you seen Tsukiyo around?" she said worried._

_Kakashi noticed she look terrified, "Sorry, can't say I have…"_

"_Oh, could you please help me! You see Tsukiyo…" Kumiko sighed, "Was born with a weak heart, and when she was young she developed Cardiomyopathy so her heart doesn't pump normally, so if she gets to worked up or runs to much she might…" Her voice started to get shaky as she held her hand over her mouth. He looked down before speaking up._

"_Don't worry, I'll find her."_

* * *

The air got cold as Tsukiyo breathed it in. The sun was slowly starting to set and her body decided to be a traitor and weaken calling for sleep. Her eyes started to get heavy. She laid on the grass and stared up at the sky that flamed warm colors, she blinked a few times trying to waken till…

"Yo!" Kakashi said appearing in front of her.

Her eyes snapped open and quickly sat up, "Kakashi!?"

Before asking what he was doing her she put the pieces together, "Let me guess, my mom sent you after me?" she said as if she was swallowing acid.

"Hn, maybe?"

"…"

She was suddenly lifted off the ground, "H-hey! Wait, W-what are you doing!?"

"You look tired and you shouldn't try to fall asleep out side, you'll get sick."

"Yeah, yeah. J-just let me down! I can walk."

"Hu? What? Sorry, I can't hear you right now," he said smirking under his mask while jumping away.

Tsukiyo quickly gripped onto the Jonin, she closed her eyes as she put her face into his chest. She began to hear a rhythm. The sound of a heart beating, which usually would make her feel sick or sad but, it strangely made her feel… warm… soon she ended up drifting off to sleep as they closed in on her house.

* * *

Read and Review!!


	5. Rude Awakening

Note: I wrote the other chapters again, heheh most of them. Let's say updated?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only my OC's**

"Talking"

_Thinking/flashback_

_**Thinking in a flash back**_

* * *

**Rude Awakening**

"Thank you so much! I can't believe she almost fell asleep outside, who knows what would have happened if you weren't there." Kumiko said relieve as Tsukiyo was placed in bed.

"No problem, I guess I'll take my leave…" said Kakashi, he began to walk out.

"Wait, I need to talk with you.," she said quickly grabbing his arm.

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure…"

She lead him out of the room, "Alright, I know Tsukiyo's been a little troublesome lately, especially to you. If you need money for your services I'll gladly-"

Kakashi interrupted her with a sigh, "I don't need money, I did this on my own free will."

Kumiko frowned, "I was a little afraid of that, now I have another question… Are you interested in her?"

Kakashi almost choked, "What do you mean interested?"

"Never mind, just don't give her hope." was all she said before he left.

------------

Tsukiyo woke up to total darkness. She looked outside to see the clouds where covering the moon and it getting close to midnight. The night rush was getting to her making her want to escape the cage she was confined in… So she snuck out the window and over the gate to find something to play with.

----

"So she ended up smacking me over he head saying, "You are a dense idiot!" What the hell does that mean!?" Asuma asked Kakashi as he drank his saki.

Kakashi already finished his unseen, "Who knows, women are strange creatures. Say one thing while meaning the other."

Kakashi was also reading his book, he glanced up for a second towards the bar and went back to reading. He quickly glanced up again to see Tsukiyo drinking a brightly colored drink at the bar. _Either I'm drunk and seeing things or she's escaped again._

"Well, I think I should be heading home, do you need help going home?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah, I should be asking you that."

"Pfhht, whatever!" as he said as he bumped into a waiter.

----

Tsukiyo took a sip of her drink, _Ahhh it burns so good._

"I see you have escaped again," Kakashi whispered into her ear.

Tsukiyo almost jumped out of her seat, "What the hell!? Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged.

Tsukiyo gave him a serious look, "Do you have some kind of tracker on me… or are you some kind of stalker?!"

They stared at each other for a moment and Kakashi finally answered, "Yes, I planted a tracking device in your brain while you where sleeping, but does that mean I'm a stalker too?"

They stared at each other for a moment before laughing, "Haha, Your so silly Kakashi!" Tsukiyo said taking a sip of her drink, "Since my mom is asleep I'm guessing you're not here to take me in?"

"No, but you should go home, I don't think you're old enough to drink."

"Phffft, I'm eighteen, an adult so I can do whatever I want!" Tsukiyo said frowning.

"Fine, how can I get in to go home?" asked a displeased Kakashi.

Tsukiyo observed Kakashi for a moment, she could smell the alcohol through his mask and she really didn't want to go home so…

"… Drinking contest!!"

* * *

Tsukiyo woke up with a small head ache, it wasn't bad but it didn't feel good. She could feel the light beating on her eye lids so she slid more under the covers. The soft rhythms of a heart beating rang though her head making her oddly relaxed. She felt strangely warm and comfy… _This blanket feels nice and warm… _She reached up and felt hair, _this is nice and soft too… wait…_ Her eyes snapped open.

She wasn't in her room, heck she wasn't in her house. This wasn't her bed or her covers, this especially wasn't her blanket. It was Kakashi's house, Kakashi's bed, Kakashi's covers, and Kakashi's body. Tsukiyo dared not to move for he was still asleep, he had his dark blue shirt, pants and mask on and was facing her. His hand was over her waist while she was cuddling up next to him.

Tsukiyo's face burned red, _What the heck did I do last night!? Wait.. I think I remember._

* * *

_Tsukiyo and Kakashi where on there last drinks, in the end Tsukiyo gave up after everything began to get blurry, Kakashi on the other hand was pretty normal looking. He was about to guide her home till he totally forgot what road he was on. In the end he was at his place. He finally fully realized he was wasted._

"… _This doesn't look like your house!" Kakashi said looking hiccupped, "Looks right to me," she said squinting her eyes, "There was a door, a roof… and a door… Yeah sounds right to me."_

"_Well then, where the hell are the keys?" Kakashi asked searching though her pockets._

"_Oh yeah! I totally forgot I… ah… I… Hum what did I do? Oh yeah I went through a window!" Tsukiyo lost in 'thoughts.'_

_In the end Kakashi and Tsukiyo had to break into Kakashi's own house through a window._

_In the middle of the dark living room Kakashi took a look around, "This looks oddly familiar…"_

"_Then we must be in my house, but be quiet if my mom wakes up she'll kill me if she found out I was out late… drinking."_

"_Yeah yeah, let's find your room."_

_---_

"_Weird, I don't remember having a up stairs room!" Tsukiyo said happily until she stumbled._

_Kakashi quickly caught her, "Well there isn't a bedroom down stairs so it must be up here."_

_They finally made it up and Tsukiyo made it to Kakashi's bed, "Thanks Kakashi, I won't have made it without you!"_

"_Yeah, no problem."_

"_Seriously! I mean, you're always having to do these things for me. I'm so troublesome, thank you so much!" Tsukiyo began to ramble on while hugging Kakashi._

_Kakashi gave a small squeeze back, "Don't worry about it." He tried to pull away but he couldn't, "Ah… Tsukiyo?"_

"_I'm sooo tired," She yawned before clinging tighter to Kakashi._

"_Yeah, you should rest, so let me go now."_

"_Kakashi? When did you get here?" She looked up blushing, "Am I dreaming again?"_

"_Hu? I don't know, maybe I'm the one dreaming." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head._

_Tsukiyo felt dizzy and fell back onto the bed bringing Kakashi with her, "Ah, Tsukiyo?"_

"_Hum?"_

"_You should let me go now…"_

"_But your so warm."_

_Kakashi sighed, her death grip was to strong, for a girl with a heart condition she was crazy strong drunk. __**I'd better get comfortable… **_

---------------

_Damn, I must have been really drunk… Kakashi must have been really drunk!_ Tsukiyo thought.

Kakashi moved a bit to where Tsukiyo felt his breathing on her forehead. _Eeeek! _Tsukiyo's face burned even more.

_Wait a minute…_

------------

_Kakashi was starting to fall asleep, __**Damn, I better leave before I pass out.**_

_He been to release her grip till she suddenly spoke looking half asleep, "Nooo, don't go." she whined sitting up._

"_Ahhh, go back to sleep Tsuki-" He was interrupted when Tsukiyo smacked her lips onto his… ah masked lips. _

_He was so caught off guard he only stood still there wide eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or whatever but he began to kiss her back. Although, he couldn't feel anything because of the mask, it was nice. He put his hand behind her head to get a little more pressure until she pulled away and continued to cling to him._

"_Don't let the super robot bunnies get me-" she said before trailing off and falling asleep again._

* * *

Tsukiyo closed her eyes tightly, _Please tell me I didn't do that…_ She began to feel movement and quickly acted like she was sleeping.

Kakashi held his forehead, _Damn, what a night…_ He felt warmness under his blanket and looked down to see a pretending sleeping Tsukiyo under his arm, he quickly noticed she wasn't sleeping from her breathing patters, "… I know your awake.."

Tsukiyo's eyes widen and she quickly jumped off the bed, "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to get so drunk, I just wanted to get you really drunk!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow then she quickly realized what she said, "What I mean is.. I just didn't want to go home."

"What's wrong with your home?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm always there and I want to get out for once instead of being confined in that little space. There's so much I haven't experienced or seen." She said gazing out the window, "I don't want to live in there only to die in there without seeing things and experiencing things! For example this is the first time I snuck out at night and drank it away. Not only that I end up at a man's house." She finished by ending the last part with a nervous laugh.

"Let me guess, this is the first time you sexually assaulted someone too?" he asked in an amused tone thinking back on when she suddenly kissed him.

Tsukiyo's mouth dropped, _No! He remembered_, "Oh… That… It doesn't count you had a mask on!"

He only chuckled, "Right… I just noticed but you haven't stuttered at all, you sound much cuter that way."

Tsukiyo suddenly realized it to and she blushed at his comment, "S-shut up! I can't help it."

"And there it goes again."

She smacked him causing him to fall off the bed, "I'm leaving!" She quickly walked away and opened the nearest door. She entered and closed it and there was a long silence.

"… That's a closet."

No response.

"… Tsukiyo?" He opened the closet door only to see Tsukiyo sitting Indian style reading the his Icha Icha Violence.

"Man, you really are a pervert, I don't get how you could read this." she said changing the page.

Kakashi snatched the book from her, "What happened to 'I'm leaving' Plus, you shouldn't read this without reading the first one."

"But I already red the first one!" Tsukiyo unintentionally admitted.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked interested.

"What?! I mean NO! Of course not, why would I read that." she denied quickly waving her hands in front of her.

Kakashi gave her an intense stare and after a few minutes… "OKAY OKAY I was 16 and I found it laying around in my house… I was curious and ended up reading the whole thing, there!"

Kakashi thought for a moment before speaking, "Pervert."

Tsukiyo bit the bottom of her lip while glaring at the Jonin, "Y-you…"

Kakashi sighed, _Get ready for it Kakashi.._

"JERK!" Tsukiyo punched Kakashi in the face before running out of the room.

Kakashi rubbed his cheek, _Not as bad as I thought it was going to be._

* * *

Tsukiyo was wondering the streets, even though she was in the same cloths as last time, decided to not go home again. _I'll probably just get yelled at about the whole 'you could have died' thing._ Tsukiyo's thoughts wondered to the kiss again. _Ack! Get out of my head! Man, if mom found out I was at Kakashi's she would probably kill me then him…_ While she was in thought she bumped into someone. The two took a few steps back and Tsukiyo quickly apologized.

"Oh, I-I'm so s-sorry!"

"Why you little brat!" Tsukiyo was surprised at her tone.

She bumped into a princess like women. She had creamy white skin with short wavy brown hair and bright beautiful green eyes. She was nice and slim and was wearing a combination of blue shades. She hung her self in expensive jewelry, but her expression right now was not at all great…

"Ugh, you idiot! You and your reworn cloths could have dirtied my new one's!"

Tsukiyo's eye twitched, _How the hell could she tell!?_

"I mean look at yourself, your cloths are all messy and the hair! How could you walk the streets!?" A vain popped out of Tsukiyo's head.

"Heck, are you even a women!? Hum, whatever go play on the streets kiddy."

Tsukiyo was twitching with anger, she looked up to see in the floor above a person with a bucket of water. She focused on it and it soon the water hovered out and fell on the annoying brown haired woman. She stood there shocked as the cold water dripped off her cloths and face.

Tsukiyo decided to strike back, " What the heck?! Please don't touch me with your wet cloths… I mean the hair? Flattened and messed up, your make up is dripping off your face… How could you walk the streets like that?" she said with a smirk.

The women's eyes sharped, "Why you little witch…" She looked like a lion about to strike a zebra until…

Kakashi walked up from behind Tsukiyo, "Yumi?"

The lady called Yumi's expression quickly changed into an innocent one, even tears began to form.

"Oh Kakashi-kun! You won't believe what happened." She pushed Tsukiyo out of the way and clinged to the poor man's arm, "This demonic kid dumped water on me! Just because my cloths are better then hers! I just apologized after bumping into her and she does this to me!"

Tsukiyo looked at her in disgust as she watched the scene. Kakashi looked over at Tsukiyo, "Are you causing trouble again?"

"W-what!? Of course not! That was just a whole bunch of lies shoved in your face!"

Yumi's expression dropped, "You know this… little girl?"

"I'm an adult too, you idiot!" Tsukiyo hissed.

Kakashi sighed, "So what happened?"

"It's as I say Kakashi-kun! Please believe me!" Yumi said clinging even tighter.

Tsukiyo glared, "NO! You where the one insulting me!"

Yumi smirked a little, "Prove it…"

Tsukiyo frowned and grabbed the nearest person, "Excuse me, can you tell him that she insulted me then water, I was no where near, fell on her!"

The man stroked his beard, "Well, I did see water fall on her out of no where… Then I saw you insult her. That's all I'm afraid."

"See! She is a cruel one." Yumi said teary.

"Tsukiyo, you should apologize," Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

Tsukiyo's mouth dropped, _Is he really playing into this?_

"Over my dead body! And you Kakashi! Believing such stupid lies! Do you really think I would do that?" Tsukiyo asked angrily.

"Well, it does sound a little weird," Kakashi said rubbing his chin, "I mean, the man did say the water was out of no where." Tsukiyo smirked at Yumi who began to have nervous sweat drops, "But he did say your insulted her."

Tsukiyo suddenly felt hurt, "Well, if you think it's true then… You are an idiot too!" she said before running the opposite direction.

Yumi held Kakashi's arm close, "What a childish girl! Don't feel bad Kakashi-kun!" Yumi smiled up at him only to frown.

He was gazing after the Tsukiyo girl. A sudden realization came over and his eye widen, "That stupid girl is running!" and he shook Yumi off and ran after Tsukiyo.

Yumi's eye twitched, _That girl will pay! I can't believe Kakashi would ditch me for the little rat!_

* * *

Tsukiyo was running, her heart began to hurt and burn but she didn't care, she needed to get ride of some rage though pain. _Kakashi, that idiot! Believing that evil woman!_ She was running down a forest trail before tripping over a rock. She fell forward hard and rolled a little from the momentum. She began to breath rapidly and soon started to cough. She rolled to her side, _Why should I care what he thinks and believes!_ Tsukiyo began to cough a lot and soon everything began to become a blur. _Crap!_ Soon her coughing died down and she looked at her hand. Her eyes widen as she found dark red blue stain her hands. She whipped her mouth to find more blood, _Damn this body!_

"Tsukiyo!" Kakashi's voice rang though the forest.

Tsukiyo panicked and began to run until a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"You're the idiot! You shouldn't be running." Kakashi yelled at the girl's back.

_He can't see me like this, I don't want to go home_. "So! What do you care? Go back to your Yuki or Yomu or whatever that thing is!" She yelled while not facing him.

"Don't be dumb and look at me." he said making her face him.

She hid her hand behind her back, "See! I'm fine now let me go!"

"Then why are you so dirty?"

"… Well, I kind of fell but there's nothing wrong now go away!"

_She's so stubborn. _He grabbed her hand and looked at it. There was blood, "Then what happened here?"

"T-that is, I… I don't kn-" The world began to spin and everything became two. Tsukiyo's legs began to wobble and Kakashi held her up.

"Tsukiyo, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No! let me… Let me goooo…" Tsukiyo's voice began to trail off as the world consumed her into darkness.

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. A Bowl Of Ramen

As you know, I broke my old laptop… I'm still trying to find wires to get it to were I can send things to my new laptop. I wasn't sure If I started a new chapter of EL on it so I just decided to start a new one! I hope you enjoy it and sorry if I don't update my other stories for a while! Please forgive me !!

-----------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the Oc's**

"Talking."

_Thinking/flashbacks_

* * *

A Bowl of Ramen

Tsukiyo twitched awake, she didn't open her eyes for she already knew where she was. She could easily recognize the smells of a hospital for they all smelt the same. It was also very cold. Aside from that, this was the last place she wanted to be. After countless visits to a hospital you just come to hate it. It only reminded her of how weak she was and death…

Hell, her mother was probably sitting next to her crying again. She didn't want a lot of things, she didn't want to face her sadden mother, she didn't want to hear what she heard all over again from a stupid doctor that couldn't fix her, she didn't want to explain the whole drinking last night and she didn't want to explain her condition to Kakashi. With what skills Tsukiyo had, she sensed a few chakra signatures, one being her mom, another a nurse or doctor and of course one she come to recognize as Kakashi's.

"Tsukiyo…"

_Damn you Kakashi and your ninja skills._

"Tsukiyo!"

_Mom sounds kind of pissed._

Tsukiyo slowly opened her eyes and the blinding lights caused her to wince, as she moved she realized she was hooked up to an IV and a machine, _that was the annoying beeping noise…_

"TSUKIYO USAGI ELEMENTA!"

_Why did she have to use my middle name? _Tsukiyo blushed at the middle name… rabbit.

"What were you thinking!? First I find out you sneaked out again and then I find you in a hospital?"

Tsukiyo noticed her mother's eyes where red and swollen she already cried, not it was time for the anger. Her mother rambled on about how she can't do those things in her condition and what it could do. It wasn't new to Tsukiyo. She heard it all before so it all just went from one ear and through the other. Instead Tsukiyo's gaze landed on Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" She asked emotionless.

Kumiko's eye twitched while a sweat drop formed on Kakashi's forehead, _She must be still mad about earlier…_

"Tsukiyo! Kakashi's probably the reason your alive right now! You owe him a thank you and an apology."

Tsukiyo frowned, "Sorry, Hatake-San."

Kakashi twitched at her tone, "It's alr-"

"And?" Kumiko interrupted.

"And thanks for saving my life, sorry waste your time." Tsukiyo finished.

Before Kakashi could respond the nurse began to speak, "Your doctor is coming, and I'm afraid Hatake-san you have to leave, the Hokage has summon you."

Tsukiyo didn't respond and only stared out at the window. Kakashi nodded and left the room. The doctor entered and began to explain a few things but Tsukiyo stared at sky. It was a nice shade of blue today, a good day she was going to miss again. She felt the lock on her cage tighten as the doctor finished.

"I think it's best she stay inside for a while to gain her strength back." he finished.

"I agree! I don't get why she's been so rebellious lately." Kumiko sighed.

The doctor nodded, "Well keep her here a few days so she'll be ready to go home."

Kumiko smiled weakly, "If it's for the best."

They looked over at Tsukiyo only to see she had her eyes closed, "She must have fell asleep, I guess I'd better head home and get her a few things…"

"We'll keep an eye on her," said the doctor.

Kumiko nodded and headed out before looking at Tsukiyo one last time. As she left the doctor checked the machine and IV before leaving. As soon as the doctor left Tsukiyo's eye peaked. _Finally,_ She got up and changed into her normal cloths. She looked at the IV and machine, _I'd better do this quickly_. She took them both off and quietly walked out of the room and put her hood on. The faint sound of a flat line could be heard.

* * *

Tsukiyo quickly walked anywhere, anywhere was better then the hospital, then home, then being locked up. The sky slowly began to turn into warm colors and the wind picked up. _Where can I go? I have no money… Kakashi's isn't an option, that jerk. I don't even know where Mizuko lives._ As she walked through the busy crowd her eyes set on a yellow blur. _Ah ha!_

Naruto's favorite part of the day, beside training, was going home or to Ichiraku's and having a nice warm cup of ramen. He was practically skipping home ignoring the glares all the villagers where giving him, as usual. Suddenly, the back of his jacket was pulled. He turned around, _A RIVAL!?_ But instead it was that one lady, Tsukiyo. Naruto blinked, _why does she look so sad she looks like she's losing color too…_

"Oh, hey Tsukiyo!"

Tsukiyo weakly smiled, "Hey N-Naruto! I know this is kind of an odd thing to ask but… C-can I please stay at your p-place tonight?"

Naruto's mouth dropped, "W-what? Why?"

"Well, it's hard to explain," Tsukiyo looked at the ground, "I-I just don't feel like going home so please?"

Naruto thought for a second, "Well…"

Tsukiyo clapped her hands together, "I'll cook you dinner! I'll even clean!"

Naruto's eyes widen, "Do you know how to cook… Miso Ramen?"

"Oh, yeah! That's one of my favorites!"

"Then to my place!" Naruto pointed forward.

Tsukiyo sighed with relief as her and Naruto walked. _Thank you Naruto!_ As they continued to walk Tsukiyo noticed something. _Why the hell is everyone glaring at us?_ Soon it became clear, _Naruto? _She knew he was the holder of the Kyuubi but, _wasn't he suppose to be a hero for saving everyone from them?_ Suddenly, an apple came flying there way. Naruto of course dodged it, but Tsukiyo noticed it too soon and it ended up hitting her shoulder. _WHAT THE HELL That fucking hurt!_

Naruto glared at the man who threw it, "Hey you bastard! Watch where you keep you shit!"

The man glared, "Why you Demon-"

Before he could finish water from above fell on him drenching him in his cloths. "WHY!?" He looked back at Naruto only to find him and the girl missing.

"Why are we running away?! We should get that bastard!" Naruto yelled while being dragged by Tsukiyo.

"I'm okay, plus, we don't need to deal with that asshole," Tsukiyo hisses.

"Ah, Tsukiyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your hand bleeding?"

"EH!?'

* * *

Tsukiyo was in Naruto's kitchen cooking up some Miso Ramen. Her hand was covered with a bandage, it turned out that it was the from the IV she took out. Naruto's house was just a simple apartment, it wasn't dirty or anything, actually quite clean… Then again Naruto made her wait outside for ten minutes. Anyways, Tsukiyo offered to sleep on the couch but Naruto insisted her to sleep on his bed.

"HA! Miso Ramen with extra pork!" Tsukiyo proudly presented a bowl in front of Naruto, who was practically drooling.

Tsukiyo got her own bowl and they both said, "Itadakimasu!"

Tsukiyo picked up her chopsticks and was about to eat till she noticed something a little off, "Naruto? Why aren't you eating? Is it not good?"

Naruto quickly snapped out of it, "No! It's just…" Tsukiyo blinked, "This is the first time anyone's ever cooked dinner for me."

A flash of sadness and joy went through Naruto's eyes. Tsukiyo dropped her chopsticks and hugged Naruto catching him by surprise. Naruto slightly blushed, he didn't remember the last time he was hugged either. _How can they leave him alone? How can they hate someone who saved them?_ Wondered Tsukiyo. Flashes of memories went though her head, one where she would sit alone in her bed room watching other kids play and have fun. She would cough every once and a while and wish. Wish so dearly to be healthy, with to have friends… Another to where she was out side and kids where around. She shyly greeted them and they gave her a weird look.

"It's that one girl!"

"The sick one?"

"Yeah, look at her eyes! It's so weird, hahaha."

Tsukiyo blushed and felt embarrassed as s he covered her red colored eye.

Suddenly, it changed to where she ran away, to go play outside. She tried to talk to the kids her age again but they only laughed and pointed at her. Calling her names, one even threw something at her causing the others to laugh. Tears would well up in her eyes, was she really that weird? Was she to different? One boy ended up taking her bear that her father gave to her. He threw it in a near by stream and she quickly ran after it and ended up in the stream getting caught by the current. With all her might she fought back to land and ended up collapsing. The next day she was in the hospital and had to say there for a few weeks.

_Naruto must have went through worse if they treated him like how I saw just moments ago…I can't even imagine what it must have been like… It must have been painful… It must have been…._

"You must have been lonely," She said out loud.

Naruto's eyes widen and quickly withdrawn from her hug, "What?"

Tsukiyo looked him in the eye, "I can see it, It must have been lonely… I know because I'm lonely too."

"What are you talking about, you have your mom-"

"Yeah, but I was still lonely. I was always sick so I couldn't go out side… Countless times I was in my room watching other's play and be happy… Countless times I would try to befriend others only to be taunted… Only to be outcasted from being different,. Even though I had mom, everything made me feel like I was a different creature, it made me feel like I was alone. I always wondered why everyone hated me, I even began to think mom hated me since I always make her sad and cause her so much trouble for being sick… I still think that some times."

Naruto looked down at the floor, "Yeah, it sucks doesn't it?"

Tsukiyo almost laughed, "Yeah but, it's better now hu? Knowing your not alone?"

Naruto thought of Iruka, his team and his classmates, "Yeah!" Then a thought crosses Naruto, "Who do you have that makes you feel like your not alone?"

Tsukiyo blinked, "Ah, well Mom I guess, Naruto-Kun! Miziko And Kaka-" Tsukiyo stopped her self, her eye twitched as Kakashi's name appeared in her mind, "And Hediki-Kun!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Who's Hediki?"

"Ah… I'll show you after you eat your Ramen, it's getting cold!"

"NO MY RAMEN!"

* * *

After the whole emotional past moment, Naruto felt a little lighter, as well as Tsukiyo. As the warm Ramen settled in his stomach he felt sleepy, "I guess I'm going to bed! Night Onee-san!" Naruto froze, _Did I just? I hope she doesn't get mad at me. _"Sorry Tsukiyo I-"

"Hum, Onee-san, That has a nice ring to it! Now every time you don't call me that I will steal your Ramen!" proclaimed Tsukiyo.

Naruto blushed a little and grinned, "Okay okay, night Onee-san!" but before he could walk away Tsukiyo grabbed him by the collar.

"… Otooto-Kun, did you train today?"

"Ah, duh!"

"…. Did you at least take a bath or shower today?"

"…. dattebayo?"

Tsukiyo practically stripped Naruto to his boxers and then threw him in the bathroom, "And don't come out till your clean!"

Naruto was upside down in his bathroom with wide eyes, _She can be scary some times._

---------

Tsukiyo searched through his cloths to find his pajamas that came with a black nightcap with eyes and teeth, "Awww." was all Tsukiyo could say. As she put Naruto's dirty cloths away a green frog fell out of one of the pockets.

"Eh?" Tsukiyo picked it up, _A frog wallet? Awww, so Naruto likes fog things?_

---------

Naruto peaked out of the bathroom, he noticed Tsukiyo was in the main living room, _good coast is clear!_ Naruto, who was only in a towel, quickly zoomed into his room to find his pajama's already set out for him. This made Naruto have a warm feeling at the pit of his stomach.

-------

Tsukiyo was half asleep on the couch, _I can't believe I lasted this long awake._ "Onee-san?"

"Hu? Oh Sorry, I'm a little tired." Tsukiyo weakly smiled.

"Oh, well I guess you should go to the room."

"Yeah, wait! I have to show you Hediki-Kun!" Tsukiyo remembered.

Tsukiyo went to Naruto's room and dug from a bag (… Yeah she's been carrying a bag okay!) a very worn out bear, it had many stitches and was even missing an eye. It was so ugly it was cute.

Naruto's expression dropped, "This thing is Hediki-Kun? Isn't it… Ugly?"

Tsukiyo looked a little offended, "He isn't ugly! He's just a little worn out. I had him since I was a kid, my father gave him to me so I won't be lonely when I was sick. Hediki-Kun always listened to my stories and problems and was always there for me!"

A sweat drop formed down Naruto's head, a 18 year old was friend with her stuffed bear? Then again, different people dealt with loneliness there own way.

"Where is your dad anyways?"

Tsukiyo's eyes sadden, "He died long time ago…"

Naruto frowned, "Sorry…"

"Oh, it's okay." Tsukiyo weakly smiled.

Naruto got a little curious, "What was he like?"

"Well, I don't remember much but he would always tell me awesome stories!"

"Like?"

"Well there was this one time he got a mission with the Forth Hokage!"

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really!?"

"Yeah! They had to face hundreds of ninja to receive and deliver a secret high ranked scroll! They easily fought past the enemy ninja and thief's. My dad using his fire elemen- ah… Jutsu's and the Fourth using his awesome Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

"Cool!" Naruto couldn't help but have stars in his eyes.

"In the end they would triumph over evil." Tsukiyo said with stars in her eyes.

The rest of the night Tsukiyo continued to tell Naruto stories till they both ended up asleep.

* * *

RINGRINGRINGRINGRING

Naruto rolled over.

RINGRINGRINGRINGRING

Naruto sighed and turned the alarm off. _Time for training, sigh._

He looked over to see Tsukiyo sleeping, "ACK!" He jumped out of the bed. He blushed and finally remembered last night. "I must have fell asleep." He said to himself quietly rubbing the back of his head. He quickly got dressed quietly and got something to eat. Just as he was about to leave…

"Otooto-Kun!"

Naruto turned around to see Tsukiyo frowning, "Eh?"

"Eat your food properly and brush your teeth!"

"Phfrt, I have to go to my team meeting!" He argued.

Tsukiyo glared, "Did I look like I was asking you?"

_Yep, she's defiantly scary…_

* * *

Naruto walked to the meeting spot at the bridge, Sasuke and Sakura looked at him surprised. He looked clean, his hair was even brushed! _I can't believe Evil Onee-san made me late… She made me eat breakfast, brush my teeth then forced me to wash up and even brush my hair!_

"Ah, Naruto?" Sakura called.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn…"

"Naruto, you look a little different today," Sakura said squinting her eyes at him.

"Well you see-" he stopped and remembered what Tsukiyo said.

"_Please don't tell anyone where I am! I don't want to go home yet ,okay Otooto-kun!"_

"I parted my hair a different way!""… Oh."

_Yes they bought it!_

Two Hours later

"Yo!"

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, I was helping an old lady with her groceries."

"LIES!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Okay before we train we have a few D-Ranked missions…"

Naruto sighed, "More dumb missions?"

"Kakashi-san!" said a female voice.

They looked over and saw Kumiko running towards them, "Kumiko-san?"

She stopped in front of Kakashi, "Have you seen Tsukiyo?! She ran away from the hospital and I haven't found her, it's been almost a day."

Sweat formed on Naruto's forehead, _She really did run away._

"Sorry, I haven't seen her around… Have any of you?" Kakashi asked looking at the three.

Even more sweat formed at Naruto's forehead.

"_Please don't tell anyone where I am! I don't want to go home yet, okay Otooto-kun!"_

"Nope!" Naruto replied.

The other's shook there heads.

"Oh, well if you see her around please inform me!" Kumiko said.

Kakashi nodded, "I'm sure she's fine, I'll be sure to look."

"Thank you!" Kumiko smiled sadly before leaving.

"That girl sure is a trouble maker," Kakashi said rubbing the back of her head, "But she isn't the type to go somewhere she's not use too… Maybe she's at Mizuko's…" Kakashi thought out loud.

Naruto coughed, "Ah the missions?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, _Naruto? Wanting to do D-ranked missions? That's highly suspicious…._

"Okay, first we have to pick potatoes…"

* * *

Tsukiyo, took a deep breath before sitting on the couch. She just got done cleaning his apartment! Cleaning the floors, his room, organizing his Scrolls, hitting his Kakashi doll a few times before setting it on fire, and just got done making him a nice lunch. _I really shouldn't go out… but…_

She put on her coat and put her hood on. _I just have to be careful, I'm sure mom is going crazy by now._ She picked up the lunch and headed out the door.

* * *

It was a little past noon, Team 7 finished a few low ranked missions and even trained a little. It was time for a little break before they started again.

"To Ichiraku's!" Naruto pointed.

"No way! We ate there last time!" Yelled Sakura.

"But they have the best food ever!" Naruto said with a daydream gaze.

"Dobe, do you eat anything other then Ramen?" asked Sasuke.

"Shut up Teme!"

Kakashi ignored them, _maybe I should take a look around…_

As they walked towards town a pebble bounced off of Naruto's head and to the ground. "What the!?" He quickly turned around to see a box in a cloth. The other's looked at it with curiosity. Sakura was the first one to get a closer look, "Hey it says it's for Naruto? From Onee-san? Naruto I thought you didn't have family?"

Naruto blushed and quickly picked it up and opened it. It was a bento box!

"Onee-san's the best!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura and Sasuke got even more curious, "Who's this 'Onee-San?" They said as they closed in on him.

A sweat drop formed on Naruto's head and he looked away, "None of your business."

A vain popped out of Sakura and Sasuke's head. **Inner Sakura: Why that little…**

Kakashi on the other hand narrowed his eyes, _That chakra signature… feels familiar._

Kakashi suddenly disappeared. The other's blinked and then they heard a girl scream around the corner.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK!"

Kakashi walked around the corner with Tsukiyo over his shoulders blushing while hitting his back. "LET ME GO!"

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing to Onee-san!?" Naruto asked angrily.

Kakashi raised and eye brow while Sakura's eyes widen and Sasuke keep his emotionless expression.

"This is your Onee-san?" Sakura asked.

Naruto blushed, "Ah, well sort of?"

"Ah, so you were at Naruto's?" Kakashi asked Tsukiyo.

"Yeah! And so what!? I'm obviously okay!" Tsukiyo said still struggling to get away.

"And even when Kumiko-san asked if we seen you, he said no." he said glancing at Naruto, who gulped.

"Well, I made him not tell anyone where I was so don't blame him!" Tsukiyo said even more angered, "Like how I was blamed for **that**," she hissed.

… _Still very angry I see._

Kakashi turned to his Team, "I'll meet up with you guys after lunch, Later!" and walked off with Tsukiyo still over his back.

"Ack! Let me go you jerk! EP! Don't touch there you pervert!"

And before anyone could say anything he jumped off.

* * *

"NO! I don't want to go home!" Tsukiyo yelled as they headed towards her house.

Kakashi finally stopped at the train in the woods. He set her down by a tree and she quickly looked away from him.

"I'm sorry," He said.

Tsukiyo blinked and looked at him, "What?"

"I said I'm sorry… It's not like I didn't believe you, I just didn't know the full story. Yumi can over excaudate. Can you forgive me?"

Tsukiyo looked down, "I guess, but.. The only reason I was so mad was because I trusted you and I thought you trusted me too and…" Tsukiyo felt a pain in her chest as she thought about it, "It kind of hurt a little."

Before she knew it she was pulled into an embrace, her face began to turn red. Kakashi held her tight, "I never meant to hurt you…" He said quietly.

Tsukiyo hugged him back, his words seemed true, _His hear beat sounds nice, I can almost fall asleep right here…_

"We should probably go to a hospital-"

Tsukiyo quickly jumped back, "No way! I'm not going back there!"

"… You coughed up blood."

"…… Well… I'm good now! Please don't take me back there! I hate hospitals." She pleaded.

Kakashi sighed, her large blue eye made him give in, "Fine… But I do have to take you home."

Tsukiyo frowned, "I know… Can I at least prepare before I have to go through heck."

Kakashi picked her up bride style, "You can prepare on the way there."

Tsukiyo frowned as they made there way to her home.

* * *

They where surprised to see no one was home, _I guess she's still out looking for me._ Kakashi decided to stay with her a few minutes.

"I should go inform her you're here…."

Tsukiyo quickly grabbed his arm, "Ah, wait, I want to give you something!"

She dragged him to the door of her room, "Okay wait here…" She blushed before entering the room.

After a few minutes she came out with a new change of cloths and a paper rabbit. Kakashi blinked as she handed it to him.

"I get really bored so I do origami, this is my favorite one so take care of it!" she said blushing.

"Ah, this is a thank you I presume?" He smirked.

"I guess, yeah…"

"Hum, I was thinking of a different thank you…" he said further opening his door.

Tsukiyo blinked and look back, he was staring at her bed and her face turned red, "W-WHAT!?"

Kakashi chuckled, "I'm kidding, hahaha. Man, your expressions priceless."

SMACK

A red hand mark was now on Kakashi's right cheek, "I guess I deserve that…"

"Yes, you did!" Tsukiyo held his hand that had the origami rabbit in it with her own hand, "I'm serious, so please take care of it."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Don't worry I will…" he said while using his free hand to brush her bangs away, revealing her red eye.

Tsukiyo shy looked away, "O-okay, I believe you."

"By the way, doesn't your middle name mean rabbit?"

Her expression dropped, "Yeah… It's kind of embarrassing… But I don't hate it…"

"It's kind of cute, Bunny-san." Kakashi said playfully.

Tsukiyo blushed even further, "D-don't call me that!"

"Bunny-chan?"

Tsukiyo glared.

"…Chibi Bunny?"

Tsukiyo's eye twitched.

"What about-"

"Why not Tsukiyo? Hey! That's good, Tsukiyo, yeaaah sounds good to me!" she said.

"Fine, _Tsukiyo_." He said unmotivated.

Tsukiyo smiled, "See it even sounds cooler then 'bunny' or whatever."

"I should go look for you mom, I'll see you later Bunny," Tsukiyo frowned, "Try not to disappear again."

"Oh, well if I do my perverted knight in shining armor will save me!" grinned Tsukiyo.

Kakashi bent down to her eye level, "I'm serious…"

Tsukiyo gulped, he was so close, _My heart feels irregular again… What's wrong with me?_ "O-okay… I mean, since you asked so nicely," She said quietly while slowly leaning in.

"Oh? Is that all I have to do?" He asked.

Tsukiyo almost shivered, she could feel his got breath against her face. The urge went through out her body and to her finger tips. _Just do it you idiot!_ Her body screamed. While her brain fought against it. Unknowingly she was physically taking action. As she snapped out of it her fingers where already at the tip of his mask. That silly little mask that gravely bothered her curiosity. She blushed and quickly backed away.

"A-ah S-sorry!" She said quickly and looked away embarrassed, _W-what was I thinking?_

Kakashi suddenly pulled her close and leaned down, placing a small kiss on her cheek. Tsukiyo froze, Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy-eye ninja, just kissed her on the cheek. The thing that made her blood heat up was that she felt his flesh, not his mask. His lips were nice, soft and warm. But as he pulled away his mask was already on again. A slightly disappointed yet excited Tsukiyo was still frozen in place.

As he said goodbye all she could do was wave. Minutes after he left she was still sanding in place before she slowly slid to the floor and blushed while holding her face.

_I don't care if mom yells at me later on… This is was best day ever…._

* * *

I made it extra long, just for you~

By the way, place point out my little mistakes if you can, I'm kind of oblivious to them some times X_X like mistakenly spelling things wrong… Some times Fanfic puts my words together too (Sorry). Oh and also I hope I spelt Big sister and Little brother right, if so please tell me so I can correct it! Thank you.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I did!

Please Read and **REVIEW! I enjoy reviews, it's always inspiring and makes me feel good, hehe.**


	7. Over Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the Oc's**

"Talking."

_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Dream mode_

_**Thoughts in a flashback/Dream**_

* * *

**Over Dinner**

Tsukiyo fell asleep before her mom could get home, she began to have one of those strange dreams again.

* * *

It was like she was someone else, all she could see was what the person saw. They where in a white snow land that looked oddly familiar. Anyways, she was training alone till a man entered the area.

"_Your form is still a little sloppy," he said from the shadows._

"_Yes, I will be sure to take that in mind…"_

_Tsukiyo was standing in front of moving targets, her hand went up into the air and suddenly water formed above, soon it turned to ice. With one swift move the ice flew straight towards the targets. They soon broke apart and hit every target along with a few trees surrounding it._

"_You need more technique! More strength!" he yelled._

_Tsukiyo felt angered, __**Will I always not be good enough!?**_

_She turned to face the man and her eyes widen, it was him… The man had dark blue hair and icy blue eyes, he looked quite old too._

"_Grandfather?"_

Then she would wake up…

This wasn't the first time this happen, a few times when she was younger she had dreams of training in water elements and lately they've been happening even more. _Why would grandfather be in my dream… He totally hates me, I'm not very…. 'fond' of him either though._ He was the typical old style male, only interested in having sons and belittling women. He wasn't to happy finding out that Kumiko was marrying the rivaling clan's son. Even having the nerve to take there name, soon after he disowned Kumiko. _At least that's what they tell me._ Tsukiyo thought turning over.

"TSUKIYO USAGI ELEMENTA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yelled Kumiko, her voice echoed through the almost empty house.

Tsukiyo sighed, "Here we go."

Kumiko practically tore the door open, "Young lady, who do you think you are!? Not only did you runaway in your current health you had to trouble others again! I'm truly disappointed in you!"

Tsukiyo only gazed at her, as she blabbed on about her condition and what might happen. "Do you really want to get worse?!"

Tsukiyo frowned, _It's not like I'm getting any better…_

"You truly driven me to the edge, I guess I have to take desperate measures for your sake."

Tsukiyo perked up, _This is new. _"What?"

"I'm going to have to put spend more time with you… Move my room next to yours and check up on you more often… I really tried to give you a little freedom, but you didn't take much responsibility for it."

Tsukiyo's eyes widen, _This is bad, is she trying to kill me!?_ Tsukiyo shook a little as her bedroom door closed.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Tsukiyo looked lifelessly out at the stone wall, Kumiko already checked on her ten times! She can't leave as easily anymore… Heck, she probably can't even leave without her mom by her side. _I hate it… I hate it! I shouldn't have returned!_ She thought clenching her fist. A small knock was on her door.

"What?!" She asked angrily.

Kumiko rolled her eyes, "I decided to invite Kakashi-san over for dinner since he's been so nice to take care of you and your thoughtless behavior. So at least dress a little nice and don't be so snappy."

Tsukiyo's face nearly turned red at the name, _K-Kakashi!?_ Her mind began replay there in counter earlier that day. Her hand touched the cheek he kissed, _Kakashi's coming over…. KAKASHI'S COMING OVER?! _Tsukiyo desperately looked through her cloths and realized something. She did not have any nice cloths… Only ordinary every day ones. _I never imagined I needed 'nice' cloths._ She sulked in the corner and her head slowly rise up, _Kakashi shouldn't care how I dress! I'll just dress how I normally do._ Tsukiyo looked at her cloths and sighed, _I hope…_

--------

The light was dim and Tsukiyo was at her desk folder paper, this was her second attempt to make a scarecrow. The first one looked deformed. _Stupid folds!!_ Finally she finished and felt satisfied She even drew a lazy eye on it and a mask. Tsukiyo almost cracked up, _Should I make a little icha icha paradise too?_

_Hum, what about Naruto? A fox, no that would be to inappropriate… Oh wait I know!_ She dug around her desk and found a frog. _Ah-ha!_ She even attached chopsticks and a bowl of ramen to the hands. She snickered to herself.

"What are you laughing about?" Kakashi asked looking over her shoulder.

Her heart practically did a 180, she was so surprised she ended up hitting Kakashi in the chin causing him to take a few steps back.

"Now that one was a little uncalled for," He said rubbing his chin.

Tsukiyo held her chest while hiding the scarecrow, "WELL! You shouldn't have snuck up on me you jerk!"

"You where kind of wrapped up in…" He looked over to see some origami, "In your origami… Is that frog holding ramen?"

To Tsukiyo's unfortunate, he leaned over to take a closer look, "Is that suppose to be Naruto?"

"Y-yeah so?!" She answered folding her arms.

"Hum…" He thought for a second, "Where's me?"

Tsukiyo stiffened, "Well… They don't have any Origami for perverts!"

"Oh?" he raised and eyebrow as he slowly leaned towards her.

Tsukiyo began to blush, she was in a chair and was practically trapped. She only froze in place as he reached around her. "Then what's this?" He asked holding the scarecrow.

Tsukiyo snapped out of it and gasped, "H-hey! Give it back!"

"How about…No, Bunny-chan."

Tsukiyo hissed, "Don't call me that!"

She attempted to grab for it but, Kakashi being taller then her easily avoided it by holding it up high. He observed it and chuckled at the expression and mask. _She's pretty good at this…_ Tsukiyo even tired jumping for it but he was to tall. An idea appeared, _I just have to try a different tactic!_ She thought. She gently placed her hands on his chest and looked at him. Kakashi finally looked down at her and a blush creep onto his face. She had a nice gentle pleading gaze that sent chills down his spine. Tsukiyo softly pressed herself against him, "Please give it back, Kakashi-Kun?"

Kakashi stared for a few minutes before slowly handing it to her. Tsukiyo smiled and gladly took it and placed it on her desk. _Hehehe, I can't believe it worked._ Suddenly, she felt something on her waist. Kakashi leaned with his left hand on the desk so he was Tsukiyo's level.

"You are quite the seductress," he said.

Tsukiyo's face heated up as she felt his hot breath against her neck, "O-oh? I guess I should keep my future occupation open."

Slowly, he moved his hand. It gently touched from her waist to her shoulder while traveling up her arm. Tsukiyo's body tensed, everywhere he touched made her skin tingle with delight. Her blood began to rush everywhere and her face felt hot. He placed a small masked kiss on her shoulder making her squeak in surprise.

"Well, I do have a job opening for that position," he slyly whispered in her ear.

**Ba-dump**, _Ack, he makes my heart go crazy! When did he start to talk so… Soo…_ "R-really now…" She tried to talk normally but her tongue felt all twisted, "I guess I can volunteer?" _What the hell am I saying?! Why am I even playing along?_

Kakashi brushed strands of hair away from her neck and placed a masked kiss on her neck. Tsukiyo shut her eyes tight, _thank you Kami!_ Tsukiyo grasped onto his jonin vest as he placed a kiss on her neck again, only without his mask on. A small quiet moan escaped Tsukiyo's mouth. Her eyes widen and she quickly covered her mouth, _Ack! I'm making weird noises._

"Tsukiyo! Have you seen Kakashi-san?" Kumiko asked walking into the room.

Kumiko blinked, Tsukiyo was sitting in her desk, face totally red. Kakashi was practically on the other side of the room looking as if nothing happened. Kumiko only smiled, "Ah, there you are. Dinner is finally done!"

As soon as Kumiko turned around Tsukiyo gave her a nice and long glare.

* * *

Tsukiyo looked at the layout, there was all different kinds of food; miso ramen with pork, with plated cabbage, carrots and some fruit, Tsukiyo's favorites. Spicy curry with fried rice, Kumiko's favorite and salt-broiled saury. She raised an eyebrow.

"This is… Interesting…"

Kumiko grinned, "I decided to cook everyone's favorites!"

They all sat down and said, "Itadakimasu!"

As Tsukiyo began to eat her food she realized something, _I might get to see how Kakashi looks without his mask!_

Kumiko realized to, unlike Tsukiyo, who simply stared at him, she just sipped her tea with her eyes closed while keeping one eye on him. They slowly leaned in as he picked up his chop sticks and as he slowly went for his mask. Then….

CRASH!

Tsukiyo and Kumiko looked over to see the maid had accidentally dropped a few metal pans.

"Sorry ma'am!" the maid said bowing while quickly leaving the room.

The two looked back to Kakashi to see his food gone and his hands clapped together, "Gochisoosama."

Their moths dropped, _Stupid maid!!_

"Ah, Kakashi-san, why don't you have some more!" Kumiko suggested.

"No thanks," He simply answered.

Tsukiyo pouted, "Aw, come on! I'll even feed you, say ahhhh," She said trying to feed him cabbage.

Kakashi slightly blushed while Kumiko frowned, "Tsukiyo! Stop acting so childish towards Kakashi-san!"

Tsukiyo frowned and a sweat drop formed at Kakashi's head, "I don't mind."

Kumiko had a few bites, "Lately she's been so rebellious! I swear she's going to give me wrinks and gray hairs but, since Kakashi's nice enough to help Tsukiyo I guess I can at least rest at ease a little."

Kakashi raised and eyebrow, "You look to young for that to happen yet."

Kumiko slightly blushed making Tsukiyo's eye twitch, "Well I am 32, I guess I'm not that old."

"Tsk," Tsukiyo rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to her Kakashi, she's been 32 for the past TWO years."

Kumiko's expression dropped, "Tsukiyo…" She warned.

"You still had Tsukiyo at a pretty young age though," He commented.

"Oh yes, 16, Kiki-Kun always loved children! He was so afraid to hold Tsukiyo when she was born because he thought he would drop her, hahaha. He was the one to come up with the middle name Usagi, because I named her moon lit night since she was born at night. He thought it would be cute to have the middle name rabbit. The funny thing is she eats like a rabbit too." Kumiko laughed.

Tsukiyo blushed since she was currently chewing on some cabbage and carrots. Kakashi smirked making her blush even more. _He's not going to let this sly is he?_ She thought in horror.

"Ah, where is your husband?"

Kumiko sighed, "Sadly he died in battle, that man gave me a few good gray hairs too."

"Sorry…"

"Oh it's okay Hedi-"

"Can we please change the subject!" Tsukiyo announced angrily.

"Sorry, Tsukiyo's still a little sore on the subject," Kumiko said frowning.

Kakashi nodded.

Tsukiyo felt a little left out, _Why are they talking as if I'm not here!?_ Tsukiyo finished her food, "I'm going to bed…" Before anyone can say anything she got up and left.

Kumiko noticed as Kakashi stared after her as she sipped her tea. Soon Kumiko finished and showed Kakashi the way out.

"Thank you for the dinner, it was quite good." Kakashi thanked.

"Oh, of course, especially after what you've done for Tsukiyo!" Kumiko smiled.

"Alright, good night." Kakashi said as he began to leave.

"Before you go, I'd like to explain a few things to you." Kumiko said in a serious tone, "I would like it if you didn't get to close to Tsukiyo… Like I said before, it's best if she didn't have much hope."

Kakashi frowned under his mask, "Why would you say that."

"Why? Well, in the end you'll only cause her pain and she will only do the same."

"I assure you, I would never hurt Tsukiyo."

Kumiko smiled, "I know you would never intend on it, but I still would wish you'd keep your distance from her for both your sakes."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I don't understand."

"I guess she hasn't told you yet, I'm afraid you'll have to wait till she tells you or she'll just get mad at me."

Kakashi remained quiet and Kumiko continued.

"Please listen, I don't want to loose such a wonderful acquaintance." She finished with a cold glare while keeping her smile on.

Kakashi noticed the air slowly began to get colder and even frost formed at the edge of the wooden house.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind…" He said before walking away.

Kumiko only frowned as she watched him leave.

_He doesn't understand it's for her own good and his._

* * *

Tsukiyo stared at the ceiling day dreaming, _sight, I miss his touch already,_ she thought as she turned over blushing. Her mother checked on her a few times before going to sleep herself. Tsukiyo on the other hand couldn't sleep so she opened the window and looked out at the night sky, _I miss colorful lights dancing in the sky at Snow…_

As she stared out she noticed a hand creeping over the stone wall, _What the…_ Soon she saw a head full of blonde. _Naruto!?_

Naruto got half of his body over the wall and looked out to see Tsukiyo giving him a weird look, "Oh, Hey Onee-san!"

Tsukiyo only smiled, "Hello Otooto-kun! What brings you here to late?"

"That's a good question," Kakashi said standing next to him on the stone wall.

"Ack, Look out Otooto-kun! There's a pervert next to you!" Tsukiyo pointed at Kakashi.

Kakashi frowned while Naruto gave his sensei a weird look, "Why are you here Kakashi-Sensei?"

Tsukiyo looked at him too, "Yeah, why are you here?" _Not that I mind…_

Kakashi coughed, "I had to discuss a few things with Bun-Tsukiyo."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "At this time of the night?"

Sweat formed at Kakashi's head, "Well…."

"Anyways! What brings you here Otooto-kun?" Tsukiyo asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to bring your things back," Naruto threw her bag towards him and she quickly brought it in the window.

"Oh, thank you!" she said with a smile. _I was missing Hediki-Kun!_

Naruto grinned and Kakashi spoke up, "Alright, you better get some sleep for tomorrows training."

"Pfht, Your always late though!" Naruto frowned.

Tsukiyo put on a small smile, "He right Otooto-kun, you should get some sleep! You better be brushing your teeth and hair, Oh, and eat more vegetables too!"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah yeah… Wait, do you eat your vegetables?"

Sweatdrop, "Well…. Mostly! But that's beside the point! Go to bed!"

"All right, MOM," Naruto answered in a sarcastic tone, "Later!"

Naruto jumped down and walked home leaving Kakashi alone with Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo cleared her throat, "So…"

"I just wanted to ask you a few things," He said jumping down next to her window.

Tsukiyo looked a little disappointed, "Oh, that's it.. I mean, ah, what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

Tsukiyo blinked, "Well, yeah, other then having this weak heart and all. Are YOU okay?"

Kakashi sighed, _I want to ask her about what Kumiko said but… I might just get her in trouble… I guess I just have to wait till she tells me._

"Yeah, I am...Well, I'll see you around Bunny-Chan."

"Ah!" Before he could walk away Tsukiyo wrapped her arms around his waist stopping him.

Kakashi turned around, "Yes?"

Tsukiyo blushed, _How the hell do I say this…. "Want to come in?" No… "Would you like to warm up before you leave?" Wait, it's not even cold out… Ugh, I don't know what to say._

"Um, Good night?" Was all she got out.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, he brushed her bangs away from her eye, "Good night."

He slowly leaned towards her face, Tsukiyo continued to blush and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, her door opened revealing Kumiko.

"Tsukiyo, who are you talking too? Why aren't you sleeping?" Kumiko asked while stretching her arms.

Tsukiyo's eyes snapped open to find Kakashi disappeared, "Ah, I was talking to… To…" She looked at her bag and brought out her stuffed bear, "Hediki-Kun!"

Kumiko sighed, "Well, you should get some sleep…"

"O-okay I'm going to bed right now!"

"Great, now good night…" Kumiko said tiredly before leaving.

Tsukiyo stuck her head out and looked around. She saw Kakashi was already on the stone wall. He smirked under his mask and waved before disappearing. She sighed, _So close!_

* * *

Man, She just can't get a break!

Read and Review(The encourage me to update faster!)

Thanks for all the views D: It made me want to get the next chapter done fast~


	8. 75 Percent Accurate!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the Oc's**

"Talking."

_Thinking/Flashbacks_

* * *

**Mini Author Story:**

Tsukiyo clapped her hands together, "Please! DDFI-Sensei, please stop everyone from interrupting me and Kakashi!"

DDFI thinks for a moment, "Call me… DDFI-Sama… then I might consider it…."

Tsukiyo's eye twitched, she glared and put on a smile, "Please, DDFI-Sama-"

"WAIT! Get me cake too…"

"…"

Tsukiyo left the room and returned with cake, "Please DDFI-sama, stop everyone from interrupting me and Kakashi!"

DDFI takes a bit of the cake, "Hum…. This is exceptional…"

Tsukiyo's eyes lit up, "Well?"

DDFI leans back, "I don't know…."

Tsukiyo glares and her hand catches on fire, "IF YOU DON'T THEN I WILL SET YOU ONFIRE!"

DDFI frowns, "Oh really?"

DDFI turns to her laptop and begins to type, "Out of no where, Tsukiyo turns into a rabbit and looses her elemental powers."

A light covers Tsukiyo's body and all that was left was a rabbit. DDFI begins to laugh like a maniac, "HAHAHA MAN! HAHAHAHA!"

Tsukiyo begins to bite at DDFI, "OW! Okay okay…" She turns back to her laptop and types, "Haha, Just kidding."

Tsukiyo returns to her normal form, "WELL, WILL YOU!?"

DDFI sighs, "Okay…. Maybe in this chapter… or maybe the next or the next…"

"WHY YOU!"

DDFI: "Please enjoy the story!"

* * *

**Okay, now the real story…..**

* * *

75 Percent Accurate!

It was in the afternoon and Tsukiyo bugged Kumiko enough for them to finally get out of the house, the down side is that Kumiko had to follow her….

Tsukiyo mentally sighed, _This won't be any fun…_

"What do you know! It's Tsukiyo!" said a familiar voice.

"M-Mizuko?" Tsukiyo turned only to get pounced on by Mizuko.

"ACK!" Tsukiyo almost fell over but regained her balance.

"Tsukiyo!" Her mother yelled while grabbing for her.

Mizuko looked up and meet eyes with Kumiko and quickly froze. Tsukiyo gave her a weird look while Kumiko blinked.

"Y-your… Kumiko Elementa! One of the greatest female water element users!" Gasped Mizuko.

Kumiko looked at her a little suspiciously but, smiled, "Well, yes I am. And you are?"

"Oh sorry! I'm Mizuko Nami!"

"Ah, Nami clan, tell your grandfather I said hi next time you see him."

"Of course!" Mizuko clinged onto Tsukiyo's arm, "I was hoping on hanging out with Tsukiyo today! You know girl time?"

Kumiko frowned, "Well, Tsukiyo is in trouble…"

Tsukiyo sighed, "Aw come on, I promise I'll come home this time."

"And I'll make sure she does!" Mizuko said with pleading eyes.

Kumiko narrowed her eyes, "Well… I guess, you'll have to be hope by 7-" Tsukiyo frowned, "Sigh, 7:30 thought. A minute late and you'll know what will happen…"

Tsukiyo's perked up, "Really? Okay I promise!"

Kumiko looked at Mizuko for a moment, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure!"

-----

Kumiko brought Mizuko around the corner, "Okay here's the deal," Mizuko blinked, "Tsukiyo can't do much like run and stuff because of her weak heart so those are out of the question." Mizuko nodded, "And if she's not back by 7:30 I'll freeze your body to where you're still alive and you'll slowly die a painful death got I?" Kumiko ended with a sadistic smile.

Sweat formed down Mizuko's head and she gulped, "Y-yes, sir! I mean ma'am!"

-----

Tsukiyo blinked, _Mizuko looks a little shaken up…_

Kumiko walked away, "Remember, 7:30!"

"Yeah yeah…" Tsukiyo said rolling her eyes.

"Man, your mom is scary!" Mizuko said shivering.

Sweatdrop, "Yeah… I get that a lot…"

"Anyways, I haven't seen you since we meet what the heck!?" Mizuko said as they walked.

"I should say the same… I kind of s-sleep a lot and have been h-home mostly."

"… Well I did kind of just wake up," Mizuko said rubbing the back of her head.

"R-really!? At this time?" Tsukiyo said a little shocked.

"Yeah, I train at night so no one would watch me… So I end up sleeping all day, haha"

"Ah, well I see… Who t-trains you?" Tsukiyo asked curiously.

"My dad, only him, my older brother and me have element powers."

Tsukiyo's eyes widen, "How much f-family do you have?"

"Hum… Well I have two twin older brothers and three younger siblings. They're all brats and annoying."

Tsukiyo's mouth dropped, "W-wow, it must be nice…"

"Pfht, if you mean nice getting your hair pulled, beat up by your older siblings and being told what to do nice then yeah, it is," Mizuko said thinking of her older brother's using her as a rag doll.

"W-well, I mean, having siblings so you won't be l-lonely." Tsukiyo said.

Mizuko thought for a moment, "I guess your right… What about you? Who's all in your family?"

"B-basically, Mom and M-me…. I have other family in the Elementa C-clan and some from my d-dad's side but I never really talk to t-them…"

"Ah, Well… How are you and Kakashi doing?" Mizuko said with a cat like smirk.

Tsukiyo turned red, "W-what?! Me and Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I mean, I did witness your guys date and all…"

"That was not a date! I mean… Ah…"

"Did you guy's kiss yet?" Mizuko said leaning in with curious eyes.

Tsukiyo didn't respond, all she did was blush even brighter.

"… Oh, my… gawd. You did! Didn't you!?" She asked practically shaking her.

"Well, n-not exactly… He was about to b-but, someone interrupted…" She said while mentally hissing at her mom.

"Aw man, well today's mission, get Tsukiyo some action!" She practically announced to the world.

Tsukiyo covered her face while a few people gave them some strange looks.

Mizuko looked at her clothing, "You need more sexier clothing, then he won't resist you!"

Tsukiyo gasped, "W-what?! How old are you?!"

"16, and I'm known as Mizuko, the match maker! 75 percent accurate!"

Sweatdrop, "75 percent?"

"Don't worry! I'm getting better, now let's go shopping!" Mizuko said while dragging Tsukiyo.

_What have I gotten myself into!?_

* * *

"Sigh, what's wrong with m-my current cloths?" Tsukiyo asked looking at herself in the stores mirror.

"Well, it is nice… I do like the corset top but, men have such little minds they enjoy looking at a little skin, curves and ect…" Mizuko explained while moving around a few clothing, "How much money do you have on you?"

"… Not that much…"

"Hum, I guess we'll just have to work with your current clothing with a mini skirt." Mizuko said walking near a different section.

"M-mini skirt!?"

"Of course, mwuhahaha. Oh, look at this on! Let's buy you different shoes too." Mizuko said dragging her into a different section.

_Nooooo_

* * *

They where now in a public bathroom and Mizuko observed Tsukiyo's current clothing. Tsukiyo had a fish net shirt under her white tang top and a small corset shirt only covering her chest. She had a small black jacket that was long sleeved and another jacket that was short sleeve, the rest went down to her waist. She had short pants on and normal ninja shoes.

"Okay I got it! Lose the white shirt, keep the fishnet shirt and the corset top. Oh, and the belt."

"… What about my jackets?"

"Oh, you can just lose them both, man you have a lot of layers on."

"B-but I'll only have…. I can't go out like that!" Tsukiyo said with swirly eyes.

Mizuko sighed, "You must be really shy… Well fine, keep the short sleeved one… The other has to go. And put the skirt on and these knee high shoes!"

Mizuko handed her the clothing and Tsukiyo's head went down, "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, now go!" she answered pushing her into a stole.

--------

"I'm n-not going out l-like this!" Tsukiyo said blushing while attempting to pull the mini-skirt down.

"Aw, come on you look smexi! And you're lucky I let you keep the jacket on, just leave it open and Kakashi will not resist you!" Mizuko smiled, "Now to go find your man!"

"Wait! NO, let me go!" She said trying to get ride of Mizuko's iron grip.

As they walked Tsukiyo noticed she was getting a lot of stares, "Mizuko, everyone's looking at me weird…"

Mizuko looked, "Well, you are getting stared at… By mostly men though, which mean it worked! You now have completed the sexy look. I mean look at them, they're practically devouring you with there eyes"

Tsukiyo frowned, "I don't care if t-they look at me like that though…"

"Yeah, yeah Kakashi is the target but, this will help trust me!"

"Okay…" Tsukiyo said, still a little unsure.

"Hey look! Ichiraku's, let's have lunch." Mizuko pointed out.

"Alright," but out of no where Mizuko stopped her, "Eh?"

"Well, look who we here," Mizuko said with her usual catty smirk.

Tsukiyo blinked, she looked over and saw Naruto's bright orange suit and… "K-Kakashi?!"

"Yes, now time to make your entrance!" Mizuko said pushing her forward.

Tsukiyo only clinged to Mizuko, "No! I C-can't do it!"

"We already started it now to finish! Let's go!"

* * *

Kakashi found it unusual Naruto wanted to talk to him, well, at least something other then teaching him a 'cool' Jutsu. Naruto already devoured three bowls of ramen before he decided to speak.

"So Kakashi-sensei, you like Onee-san…." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Kakashi almost dropped his book, "What would make you think that?"

"Well, you did decide to talk to her at a late night, OH and that one time you ran after her. You're the one who's always with her, you hang around her even more then me!"

_Naruto's so dense, I'm surprised he noticed…_ but Naruto continued, "No offence but I don't get why Onee-san would want to hang out with a pervert."

Sweatdrop, _quick change the subject!_ "You seem to have gotten close to Tsukiyo quite fast…"

"Well, yeah! She's awesome! She knows how to cook Miso Ramen and she even cleaned my house for me when I was away. OH and she also made me lunch. Also, she even stayed up all night telling me stories of her dad and the Fourth Hokage too!"

"Oh? That's interesting."

"Yeah, hahah I was a little surprised when I woke up though. Cause I kind of ended up sleeping next to her in my bed, Hahah"

Kakashi almost chocked, "You what?"

Naruto gave him a weird look, "Oh, so now your interested…."

"ACK, STOP IT MIZUKO!"

"JUST GO ALREADY!"

"NO!"

"AH, THAT'S MY FACE!"

Naruto perked up, "I know that voice!" He looked out and smiled, "Onee-san!"

Tsukiyo, who was trying to shove Mizuko away by pushing her face, smiled, "Hello Otooto-Kun!"

Naruto looked at her up and down, "Wow, you look hot today!"

Tsukiyo slightly blushed, "Ah, thanks?"

Mizuko smirked and looked at Naruto, "Hello, I'm Mizuko Nami, nice to meet you."

Naruto nodded, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage!"

Kakashi peaked out, "Tsukiyo?"

"K-Kakashi!" Tsukiyo squeaked out.

Kakashi also observed her, he had to admit it. _She looked even more eye pleasing then usual. _He sure was glad he had a mask on to hid his blush, "I didn't think I'd see you today."

"Ah, yeah, I know right?" was all she summed up.

Mizuko whispered to her, "See, he can't keep his eyes off of you. It worked."

Tsukiyo keep her smile on while elbowing Mizuko.

"Oww…"

"Can we join you guys? We were just about to get a bit to eat," asked Tsukiyo.

"Sure, Onee-san!" answered Naruto. He grabbed her hand and directed her to a seat near him.

Mizuko's eye twitched, _This kid's going to ruin my plan…_ Mizuko pushed Tsukiyo aside and sat next to Naruto instead, "Hey Naruto, do you like ramen?"

"Well, duh it's the best food ever! Especially the-"

Mizuko only nodded as he continued to talk.

Tsukiyo quietly took a seat next to Kakashi and ordered some Ramen. Kakashi still had his nose stuck in his book. _I don't know what to say.. _Tsukiyo thought while looking at the table. Mizuko watched and frowned, _This isn't going anywhere…_ She leaned towards Naruto and whispered into his ear.

"PSsst, want to mess with Kakashi and make him jealous?"

Naruto's eyes widen and a smirk formed on his face, "How?"

"Well…."

-----------------

Tsukiyo finally got her bowl of ramen and happily ate, unknown to her Kakashi was staring her down. He first started from below. _She's at a normal height, a little short but she has pretty nice legs… She had tan skin every where it seems, Kumiko's the opposite so she must get it from her dad._ He slowly made his way up and noticed she was actually more curvy then he originally thought, _She does usually wear a lot of clothing…_ He was up to her arms, they looked quite small, _Probably due to her having a weak heart…_ His eyes began to wonder till it landed on her chest, he blushed. He already knew what they were like since he before had a few peaks here and there but, something about her small covering teased him greatly. Let's just say they were _his _size. He was now at her face. She was slurping up noodles and looked offly cute…

Her bangs where covering half her face due to her shyness and sensitivity to her left red eye. Every time Kakashi got a good look at her face with both her big bright eyes staring seductively at him,_ Such loneliness, incompleteness, innocents… Makes me want to-_ He cut him self off. _Control your self Kakashi._ This girl drove him insane some times, unintentionally teasing him. Making his years of emotional and physical control stand on one leg of a chair. He almost cracked yesterday, Kakashi, the famous copy-eye ninja of a thousand jutsu's was about to get cracked by a beautiful 18 year old weak hearted girl.

He quickly turned back to his book as soon as Tsukiyo shyly glanced at him.

"Did you already eat Kakashi?" She wondered.

"I already had lunch earlier, Naruto just wanted to have a little talk." He answered.

"Oh? Jutsu?" She asked a little interested.

A sweat drop formed on Kakashi's head, "Something like that…"

Suddenly, Tsukiyo shivered, she felt a strange aura… No, a somewhat evil aura. She turned around and saw Naruto and Mizuko giving her a smile, a very mischievous one that made her regret leaving the house.

"Well, Me and Kakashi-sensei have to go back to training, Sasuke and Sakura will have a fit if we're late!" Naruto said standing up.

Tsukiyo looked a little disappointed before Mizuko spoke up, "Really? Can we watch? I always wondered how Konoha Genin were!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know…"

Tsukiyo clapped her hands together, "Come On Kakashi! We won't distract you guys!"

Kakashi got one look at her eyes and quickly gave in, "Alright…"

"Yay!" The three quickly got excited.

Naruto quickly clinged to Tsukiyo's left side while Mizuko took the right as they walked a head. Kakashi sighed as he got up. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Tsukiyo intently watched as Naruto and Sasuke fought, she never really seen anyone battle before. Only in her dreams that is and through stories. Although Naruto wasn't good at taijutsu he has a lot of energy and chakra. Sasuke on the other hand seemed very good in taijutsu and was beating Naruto quite badly… Every so often Kakashi would point out something for them to fix on there style, but other wise he would be reading his book. Mizuko mentally palmed her head, _Tsukiyo's so wrapped up in the training she's completely ignoring Kakashi. I guess I have to go with… The Plan!_

"Tsukiyo-Chan~!"

Tsukiyo blinked and looked at Mizuko, "Eh?"

"Do you think my boobs will ever be as big as yours?" Mizuko asked staring at her chest.

Tsukiyo was a little off guard at the questions and even Kakashi twitched, "W-what? Um," Tsukiyo looked at hers, "I don't think you need to worry about that…"

Suddenly, Mizuko began to fondle her chest, "Hum, they're bigger then I thought…"

Tsukiyo quickly tried to withdrawal from her but she was just to strong, "ACK! Stop it!"

Kakashi almost dropped his book at the scene. Sasuke even stopped for a second only to get punched by Naruto in the face. Sakura who trying to improve her aiming gave them a 'what-the-hell-look'. Tsukiyo was holding both of Mizuko's arms away from her with a red face while breathing heavily, Kakashi was about to say something but Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Onee-san did you see that awesome move I did, I even think Sasuke's sulking in the corner!" Naruto said excited.

"Sorry Otooto-kun, I was a little distracted…" She said while glaring at Mizuko.

"Ah man, I was hoping you would see…" Naruto said a little disappointed.

Tsukiyo looked a little sadden, "Sorry…"

"Can I at least get a hug?" Naruto said opening his arms.

Tsukiyo only smiled and quickly hugged him. Naruto's head was facing Kakashi who only watched. Since Naruto was shorter then her his head was practically resting on her chest. Kakashi's eye twitched as Naruto lovingly rubbed his head against her. Tsukiyo, who was totally oblivious, thought of how Naruto was being adorable. Naruto on the other hand was smirking evilly at Kakashi, who was giving him sharp glares.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him off of Tsukiyo, "Don't you have training to do?"

"Aw, does Kakashi want a hug too?" Tsukiyo asked with open arms.

Kakashi only coughed, "Ah…"

"OF COURSE HE DOES!" Mizuko yelled while pushing Tsukiyo towards him.

Unfortuanlly, Mizuko's push was a little too forceful causing her to collide with Kakashi roughly. Kakashi was little caught off guard. They both ended up on the ground with Tsukiyo clinging to Kakashi's waist. Everyone remained quiet as Kakashi sat up. He looked down and saw Tsukiyo with a dizzy look on her face. Kakashi covered his nose, he felt it coming, a nose bleed… From this angle he got a good look down her shirt. Kakashi helped her up and held her close so she could get her footing.

"Are you alright?" he asked while glaring at a innocent looking Mizuko.

Tsukiyo pulled her shirt down and blushed, "Yes, I had you to break my fall after all."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Glad to help Bunny-Chan."

Tsukiyo put on a shy smile and Mizuko whispered, "Bunny-chan?"

Tsukiyo frowned, "Don't call me that."

"Aw, you guys have little nicknames for each other already?" Mizuko said with starry eyes.

Tsukiyo blushed, "My middle name is… Usagi…" She hissed the last part.

Naruto grinned, "Usagi-Onee-san!"

Tsukiyo began to sulk in the corner, _Now I'm not going to live this down…_

Mizuko looked up at the sky, "It's getting late… I don't want Kumiko-san to be mad…"

Kakashi sighed, "It is getting late, I guess today's training's over."

Sasuke frowned holding his left cheek, He began to walk away only to have Sakura on his tail, "Sasuke-Kun! Let's go on a date!"

"I better go get home to my Ramen too!" Naruto said smirking at Tsukiyo, "Bye Usagi-Onee-san!"

Sweatdrop, "Bye Otooto-san…"

Mizuko's eyes lit up, "Kakashi, why don't you bring Tsukiyo home for me? Before 7:30 to be exact! Okay late!"

Before either could protest she was off in an instant. Tsukiyo only watched after her and looked over at Kakashi, "Ah, sorry to be a bother during your guys training session. It was interesting though."

They two began to walk down a trail, "It's alright, Naruto seem to enjoy your company."

Tsukiyo looked down and played with her skirt, "What about you Kakashi?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "It's always a pleasure being with Bunny-Chan."

Her cheeks began to heat up, "I-I'm happy to hear that…"

They ended up at the gate but Tsukiyo slightly protested, "A-ah, I hope to see Kakashi again soon."

Kakashi touched his chin, "Well, Kumiko-san doesn't seem to like me being around you to much…"

Tsukiyo's eye twitched, "Oh really… Well…" Tsukiyo smirked, "I guess you'll have to see me without her knowing then."

"Oh?" Kakashi said placing his hands on her waist.

Tsukiyo smiled, "Yeah!"

Kakashi brushed her bangs away from her face, "I'll be sure to see you some time if you'd like."

Tsukiyo can feel her face heat up and her heart began to beat rapidly. She closed her eyes and waited. Kakashi blinked and looked around quickly. He pulled his mask down and slowly leaned in. He stopped just inches away from Tsukiyo's lips, teasing her with his breath against her face. Before he further annoyed her he slowly but gently pressed his lips against hers.

Tsukiyo's tense body slowly relaxed to his touch, she even wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips where surprisingly soft and sweet, by each passing second she found her self craving more as his lips tingled against hers. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to deepen their kiss. Kakashi quickly held back his true deeply hidden intentions as on of his hands rubbed her back. He found that her lips where nice and soft, they had a certain taste he couldn't resist. He began to even wonder how other parts of her tasted but, cursed himself for thinking such things.

Thought his body told him not to, Kakashi pulled away letting Tsukiyo breath. She took a few breath's before making eye contact with Kakashi. This time he keep his mask down letting Tsukiyo get a good look at his face. He was actually more handsome then she imagined. He had a narrow jaw line and soft skin. She blushed after realizing she was staring and immediately hid her face in his chest. Kakashi chuckled, _She's so cute when she's embarrassed._

As a few moments passed Tsukiyo sadly parted from Kakashi to be greeted by Kumiko who had a slightly unhappy expression.

"Ah, Tsukiyo. You're actually early, not that I mind…. Are you alright you looked a little flushed?"

Tsukiyo blinked and held her face realizing she was still a little hot from the kiss, "Oh, yeah mom! I need to go change! Be back in a bit!"

She quickly went to her room, changed her cloths and fell on her bed hugging her pillow, _Eeeek! I can't believe it!_ Tsukiyo held her chest, she could still feel her heart beat wildly from the one single kiss. The thought of his mask less face still wandered her mind.

"Tsukiyo! Time for dinner," yelled Kumiko.

* * *

Kumiko intensely watched as Tsukiyo ate her dinner, sure, Tsukiyo was usually quiet while eating but she couldn't help but notice her silly expression. Kumiko frowned, to Tsukiyo's displeasure she knew the exact reason why too.

"So, how was your day with Mizuko?" Kumiko started.

"Oh, it was nice," Tsukiyo answered trying not to sound too happy.

"Really now… I was a little confused when Kakashi was the one who brought you home."

Tsukiyo froze, she was sure that mom didn't see her and Kakashi… "What do you mean?'

"Well, I was out in the garden and as I was going inside I saw Kakashi guiding you home, boy, I was sure surprised when you two shared a little kiss. Tell me, did you enjoy it?" Kumiko asked in a normal tone.

Tsukiyo's appetite dropped and she felt nervous, "Well… You see-"

"You know you two can never be together, well, you two can never happily be together that is…" Kumiko continued.

Tsukiyo put her chopsticks down and stared at her food, "I-I know…"

"I know your young and you don't have much time so you want to experiment… I know you like Kakashi but, do you really want to put him through pain Tsukiyo?"

Tsukiyo's grip tightened as she held her pants, she didn't respond.

"I see.. I'm a little disappointed you didn't think this through… I sure hope you at least tell him before it's to late. Kakashi seems like a good man, I can tell he's beginning to like you, maybe a little to much… You should withdrawal before you only cause him pain." Kumiko finished as she took the last bit of her food.

Tsukiyo got up without a word and headed straight to bed. Tears began to form at her eyes as she hid under the covers. She silently cried, _I'm so stupid! Why? Why was I born with this body… Why did I not think of these important things?! I was so caught up in these new feelings… I can't believe I fell for Kakashi so deeply, more deeply then I intended… And even more stupidly I acted on those feelings causing Kakashi to… to stupidly like me… And Naruto, _She imagined him happily greeting him calling her 'Onee-san' _Mizuko…_ 'Yo, Tsukiyo! Let's get you that man!' _I… I'm only going to hurt them… _

Tsukiyo held her chest and began to cough and cough. It hurt, not because of her condition but because of what she done. _The plan was to not get to close to anyone… To not hurt anyone's feelings, to not feel as sad as I was already going to be…_ Tsukiyo cuddled up more into the covers as her coughs began to die down, though the pain still went through out her chest.

_To not get close to anyone… So I can die without hurting them. _She thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I would like to thank Sarah for the review. I appreciate what you said, I do end up misspelling words but I'm happy you said it's not distracting.

Please Read and Review! Reviews are very appreciated! AND ENCOURGE ME TO WRITE FASTER! (as you can see…) Thanks for all the views!

**I know, the stories not finished yet but I was pondering the idea, "What would the story be like if Tsukiyo's dad didn't die?" I of course know how it would be but I was wondering after this story is finished... Would you like for me to write it? Just putting this Idea out there. I know, I know. I have those other stories to finish too but it's just an Idea XD Review if you'd like me to write the story. I might just post this again after this story is finished. AND YES, I DID ACTUALLY THINK OF AN ENDING! This story isn't going to be as long as The Mysterious Demons.  
**


	9. Eternal Snow

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! Only the OC's**

**By the way, this chapter was inspired by the song "Eternal Snow" By Changin' My Life and Full Moon. I will be putting a few lyrics from the song in the story! **

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Important Note: WHO SHOULD I PAIR SASUKE UP WITH!? NOT Sakura… Cause I don't believe in writing a pairing you don't like… Yeah sorry, I don't like Sakura that much. Please look at the bottom for more details!!  
**

**Sasukex?**

ON WARD WITH THE STORY

* * *

**Eternal Snow**

_This pain, I wish I never knew this pain. It's not because of my heart problems, no… It's much deeper then that. If I knew this is how I would feel then I wish I never met you, I wish I never seen your face hidden behind that mask for now I can only think of it. Please, erase these feelings so my death will be easier. I don't want to cause other's pain but, being foolish I called you out. My curiosity got the best of me… I always wondered, 'What was it like to fall in love?' but if I knew it would feel like this I would have easily smacked those thoughts out of my head. This isn't like the fairy tales where the princess is saved right afterward by there prince or is magically brought back by a single kiss. I wonder how long I'll be thinking about you… Will it be till death? How long will you be thinking of me after. No, I don't think I want to know. It's to painful. I want to hold you till the end or till I break you, crush you so you can be apart of me… Even though it's so clean, I have to hide my feelings. I have to hide them to protect you from pain… I'd rather you hate me then morn for me. I have mother for that…_

* * *

Tsukiyo's lifeless eyes peered out at the endless sky, cloud, cloud, cloud, bird, cloud. Every now and then a thought of the kiss would pop up in her mind but she would push it away. _No, I mustn't think of it. I have to… I have push him away with all my might!_ Today was the day, the day she cut off her connection to her friends and Kakashi. She was nervous and her feelings were going crazy. _I just have to!_

-------------

Tsukiyo stuck her head into the living room, Kumiko was doing some kanji, "What is it Tsukiyo?" she asked while continuing her Kanji.

"Can I go out?" Tsukiyo asked in a quiet voice.

Kumiko looked up, Tsukiyo's eyes seemed emotionless, "Hum, have you thought things through?"

Tsukiyo nodded.

Kumiko put down her brush and stared at Tsukiyo for a moment, "Alright, be home before dinner."

Tsukiyo was a little surprised, _I guess she already knows what I'm going to do…_

------------

Kakashi was watching as his team trained, they already finished a few rounds of D ranked missions and it was almost noon. He was teaching Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura a few basic jutsu's, like shunshi. Try is the main word, Sakura was the only one to get it nearly as right while Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other trying to compete to see which can get it done first.

Kakashi sighed, he couldn't really focus on the training or his book. A certain blue haired girl was on his mind since the moment they separated, he could have swore she must have put a jutsu on him to where the only thing on his mind was her… the air got cold, the grass and leaves even formed frost. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, he only sensed a small mount of chakra. He put his hand towards his pouch letting his finger tips touch the cold metal of a kunai. To his surprise it was Tsukiyo looking at them from behind a tree. Strangely she wasn't with anybody. _Did she run away again?_ Kakashi couldn't help but have a smile under his mask. She was just the girl he wanted the see. He dismissed his students for lunch and they quickly left.

"Ah, how's Bunny-Chan? Did you run off again?" He said with a smirk.

But slowly his smirk disappeared, he notice Tsukiyo had a serious expression. Her eyes where filled with emptiness._ This is unusual she usually has a lonely or happy look._ He inched closer to her but she took a step back confusing him even more.

"Kakashi, I have to tell you something." said Tsukiyo in a neutral tone.

Tsukiyo's feelings where torn from telling him to back off and one about her soon to be death. The causes and affects filled her mind, pro's and con's. _What should I do?_ Then her mother's words came to mind.

"_Do you really want to cause him pain?"_

_No, _She thought, _this little pain will soon disappear along with me…_

"I can't be with you anymore Kakashi." She said in a cold tone.

Kakashi was a little blank at first, "What? Is this about your mom?"

"She has nothing to do with it…"

"Unlikely, why would you say such things then?" he said inching closer.

_Please, don't make it more painful then it already is,_ "I decided on my own. I don't want to be around you anymore, just forget about me already." She said looking at the ground.

Suddenly, Kakashi was right in front of her holding her shoulders, "You must be joking, I don't understand. What about last night? What about the times we spent together? Does that mean nothing to you?" He asked desperately.

Pain went through out her chest, it crushed her. _Don't look at me like that…_ She felt the tears began to poke at her eyes but she pushed them away. She took a step back, "No it doesn't alright! So just leave me alone!" She said looking him straight in the eye without any feeling. Her tone was filled with anger.

Kakashi was quiet so Tsukiyo turned around and left. As soon as she was out of sight tears welded up in her eyes. She found her way home and ignored her mom. She collapsed on her bed and cried, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please understand, just please…_ The tears blurred her vision as she glanced at the window. Clouds where beginning to steer and small drops of rain hit her window.

* * *

Kakashi joined his students at Ichiraku's they where happily talking with each other while he just stared off into the distance. _Was that really Tsukiyo? Was I imagining things… Maybe I'm dreaming._ He pinched himself, _Not a dream… Why would she suddenly say that?_

"Kakashi-sensei! Hey are you alright?"

Kakashi snapped out of thought and looked at Sakura, "Hu? Oh yeah."

She gave him a weird look, "Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm sure…" He said as his voice trailed off.

He looked out and notice it was raining, "Looks like trainings done for today, I'll meet you guys tomorrow." He said getting up.

"Aw man! I was just about to beat Sasuke-teme too!" Naruto said disappointed.

"Yeah right Dobe."

Kakashi just walked away from there argument, _maybe I should go talk with her myself… See what's wrong._

* * *

Kumiko hated it when her daughter cried, she use to cry a lot when she was little but as she grew she didn't as much. She peaked into her room and saw Tsukiyo asleep with red eyes. Her eyes shifted to Tsukiyo's window. _Someone's coming…_ Tsukiyo slowly began to wake up so she quickly closed the door and waited.

* * *

Tsukiyo woke up hoping everything that just happened was a dream. She felt her eyes and noticed they where a little swollen, _Damn it.._

She heard a slight knocking at her door. _Eh?_ She looked and saw what seemed like Kakashi. _Oh no! He can't see me like this._ He knocked again and Tsukiyo quickly put her cold expression on.

Tsukiyo opened to window to be greeted by a very soaked Kakashi, "I told you to leave me alone Kakashi!" She practically yelled.

Kakashi twitched and he looked at her eyes, "Have you been crying?"

Tsukiyo frowned, "No, I'm just tired. But why are you here?"

"Why are you suddenly acting so cold?"

Tsukiyo keep her emotionless expression but on the inside she wanted to scream, "Didn't I already tell you? I don't want to be around you anymore. Get it?"

"But-"

"Just leave me alone!" Tsukiyo shut the window before he could say anything.

Before he could see the new tears forming at her eyes. _Damn it Kakashi! Just please listen to me before I give in…_ Kakashi stared at the rain filled window, his body was numb from the cold rain and from her words. _So this is real? She doesn't have feelings for me anymore? But why?_ All these thoughts wondered through his head as he watched the ground. He whipped his eye and disappeared.

* * *

Kumiko hovered out side her daughters door as she heard new sobs, _Your doing the right thing Tsukiyo…_ But deep inside Kumiko felt a little hurt to as she heard her cry. _Maybe we should move back to Snow? Will Tsukiyo feel more happy and comfortable there?_ She wondered.

* * *

The Next Day

Naruto and the other's were working up a sweat, Kakashi seemed more sadistic then usual today. They were driven to the edge till they begged for a break. Kakashi gave in and let them rest a bit.

"Jeez Kakashi-Sensei, You act like you've been dumped or something," Naruto commented unknowingly hitting the nail hard.

Kakashi froze but regained his expression, "Shut up Naruto, Get back to training." He said coldly.

Naruto shivered, _Jeez, what's with him? Maybe Tsukiyo will know…_

* * *

Tsukiyo was laying around, her body was soar for some reason and she was really bored, _I need something to distract me from thinking of yesterday._ She sat up and went into the living room. Kumiko was reading while having tea.

"Yes Tsukiyo?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"Can I go look around in the forest in the back?" Tsukiyo asked innocently.

Kumiko sighed, _She has been good lately…_ "Sure, for a bit."

A sad smile formed on Tsukiyo's face as she quietly left the house. She ended up in the back of the property wondering the forest. The sky was gray and the wet smell of the forest was still in the air. She ended up in a nice open area. The grass was still a little wet from yesterday but she took a seat on the cool grass. Tsukiyo poked a near by leaf and the water dripped off . Tsukiyo closed her eyes and enjoyed the scene… Except the empty feeling keep bothering here. Thoughts of Kakashi's sad looking expression keep peering through her mind. _I deserve this torture…_ Tsukiyo coughed a few times as she felt the pain in her chest strengthen.

"Are you alright?" said a mysterious male voice.

Tsukiyo's eyes widen and she looked at the source, a young man her age was staring at her with his red ah… Eye. He had the same colored hair like her but, it was parted over his right eye. His hair was neat and short and his skin was very dark and tan like herself. If she was a man she could swear she would look like him. It's as if she was looking in a gender bending mirror.

"W-who are y-you!?" She shuddered.

The guy put on a sad smile, "It's your twin brother but, I'm not surprised you don't remember me. Tell me how is mother?"

Tsukiyo's eyes widen, "B-brother?! T-twin!? What, mom didn't tell me anything like this! H-how do I k-know you're not l-lying?!"

He suddenly appeared in front of her and took her hand with his own, _He's so fast!_ She thought.

"Just think about it Tsukiyo-Chan, I'm sure you had dreams of my days like how I have dreams of yours?"

Tsukiyo blinked and thought of her recent dream of training with grandfather. The guy continued, "I had dreams of you with mother and your sickness. Recently your adventures with a silver haired man named Kakashi and a boy with blonde hair, the Kyuubi container, Naruto."

He noticed her eyes widen with surprised but she still held some disbelief.

"I also know about your stuffed teddy bear named after father, Hediki-Kun."

Tsukiyo's mouth dropped, _Only Father, Mother and Naruto know about Hediki-Kun!_

"H-how did y-you k-know about h-him!?"

The man put on a smile, "Just think about it Tsukiyo, you know my name right? I know you do deep down." He said staring at her.

He brushed away his bag revealing his blue colored, "See we are the same."

Tsukiyo thought and thought then suddenly something flashed through her mind.

* * *

_A small younger version of Tsukiyo appeared, she had a small body and looked so fragile. Her body was thin and the color in her face was thin. She was holding hands with a more healthy looking boy who looked exactly like him._

"_Let's go Tsukiyo! The day is really beautiful!" he said with a grin._

_Tsukiyo blushed and coughed, "Okay..--- Onii-san"_

* * *

She said his name… What was it. His name… His name… name.. It was… Suddenly a quiet voice in the back of her head whispered something.

"H-Hoshi?" she said quietly.

Hoshi grinned, "That's me, Imouto-Chan."

Tsukiyo's face lit up at the 'imouto-chan', _Could this be real?_

A throbbing pain began to go through out her head, "UGH, My head is killing me!" she held her head and coughed a few times.

"Tsukiyo!" Hoshi yelled and held her close, "what's wrong?"

"My head, It's killing me." She said she slowly opened her eyes and everything was dizzy. _H-Hoshi… _Then everything went black.

* * *

Little Tsukiyo had bright eyes as she watched her brother train with there father, Hediki. Hoshi only could use water elements so Father mainly trained Hoshi Taijutsu, basic Genjutsu and Ninjutsu while Kumiko trained him in water elements. She was so weak and was happy mother and father had Hoshi who can use his elements, unlike her. Hoshi too was happy as he trained. She was only five and was born with a weak heart but, still she was happy. She had the best older brother, even though they were twins he was healthy and strong, unlike her. Her father was alive and her mother always had a smile on her face.

Tsukiyo attempted keep up with her brother, who enjoyed hanging out with his little sister but she just couldn't keep up. She would only end up in coughs or attacks. Some times days she would lay in bed. But Hoshi would sneak into her room to just talk or play. Yes… She was happy even though there was pain in her heart. Happy. Till that day.

----

_Tsukiyo woke up and it was late in the after noon, she peaked out side to only see Hideki._

"_Dad? Where's Onii-san?"_

_Hideki blinked and looked up he had a small smile on his face, "Well you see, your grandfather decided to help Hoshi in his water elements. He is one of the greatest water users and Kumiko agreed. So when you get a little better he'll be back and-"_

_Tears welded up in her eyes, "O-onii-san's gone!? Is it because I'm -hic up- sick!?"_

"_Oh no Usagi-chan! This is just a great opportunity Hoshi just can't decline! He was just as sad parting from you." Hideki said with swirly eyes as he tried to comfort his tearful daughter. He was really bad with girls when they cried._

"_R-R-really?" She asked whipping her eyes._

_Hideki smiled and hugged his little girl, "Yeah, how about we write a letter? I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you!"_

_Tsukiyo smiled brightly, "Okay! I'll go get some paper!"_

_Then after a two years of sending letters back and forth suddenly, her memory went blank, it was as if over night she forgot about her brother. Everything seemed black for a few days._

* * *

_How could I forget my Onii-san? My other half? My only Onii-san?_

Tsukiyo's eyes slowly opened, it was a little blurry but it became a little clear, she was in a room? It didn't look familiar. She panicked a little till she saw Hoshi sitting on the other side reading a book. Tsukiyo slightly blushed, Hoshi looked over and smiled.

"Are you alright Imouto-Chan?" he asked.

"Ah I-I'm…" Tears began to form in her eyes and Hoshi's smile dropped.

"What's wrong?"

Tsukiyo whipped her tears, "I-I'm sorry! I can't believe I could forget Onii-san! I don't know what happen it's like everything went blank! I-I heard you went away and wrote you letters b-but suddenly I forgot everything! S-sorry!" She chocked out.

Hoshi put on a smile and hugged her, "I know, I had dreams of that too. I know you're telling the truth."

That night Tsukiyo's tears slowly lessen as Hoshi held her that night.

* * *

**A TWIST! Is Hoshi really her twin brother!? Hahaha**

**Please Read and REVIEW! It encourages me! Who sould be with Sasuke? (not Sakura sorry)**

**VOTE**

**  
Okay, I decided that out of all the couples you can pair Sasuke with I slimmed it down XDD**

**SasukeXIno  
SasukexNaruto  
SasukexHinata  
NarutoxHinata  
NarutoxIno  
NarutoxGaara? Just putting some options out there.**

**Yeah… Pick who Naruto or Sasuke should be with!**


	10. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only the Oc's**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

Thank you for voting! I won't actually post couple chapters till later XD

By the way, should I get a beta? Cause, you know… My grammar and miss spelt words… and help me up date faster by helping me get my idea's straight XD? If so any offers?

**Note: Sorry it took so long, I was finishing The Mysterious Demons! The only reason I don't Okaa-san for mother is because when I first wrote it I used 'mom' but it's annoying me since I use Onee and Onii-san so I'm just going to use Okaa-san for mom and Otoo-san for father.**

* * *

**

* * *

Truth**

Kumiko looked everywhere frantically, Tsukiyo didn't show up that night. _Did she run away again? No, she has nowhere to go I think… Could she be at Kakashi's? Wait, I think she broke it off with him earlier… Mizuko's? Maybe… Could it be possible she was kidnapped?!_ Kumiko held her head, _No I must not think of that… Maybe I should ask the Hokage._ She said wondering the streets. She already looked around the property and had no idea where else to look.

"Kumiko-san?" Said a familiar voice.

Kumiko whipped her head around to see Mizuko, "Mizuko! Please, tell me have you seen Tsukiyo!?" she asked desperately.

Mizuko blinked, "I'm sorry but, I haven't."

Kumiko grabbed her shoulders and glared at her, "Are you sure? Cause if you're lying then I will torture you till your eyes bleed." she hissed.

Mizuko's eyes widen and she gulped, "I-I really haven't believe me!"

Kumiko let her go and began walking away, "I'm sorry, good bye."

"Why? What's wrong?!" Mizuko asked running after her.

Kumiko stopped, "S-she hasn't come home, and she went out last night and didn't come back. I looked everywhere… I'm not sure."

Mizuko frowned, "Did you check Kakashi's?"

"She wouldn't be there."

Mizuko raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure caus-"

"She broke up with him…"

"…Oh, well I'll help you look! I'll inform you when I find her," Mizuko said determined.

Kumiko nodded, "Thank you."

Mizuko ran off and Kumiko looked away sadly, "Please be safe Tsukiyo…"

* * *

"Where are we anyways Hoshi?" Tsukiyo asked looking around.

"We're at a hotel, it's in Konoha so don't worry. So Imouto-Chan, how are you and Kakashi-san?" Hoshi asked with a smile.

Tsukiyo blushed but, suddenly the memories came flooding back to her and tears formed in her eyes surprising Hoshi.

"I-I broke up with him!" She coughed out.

Hoshi blinked and thought for a moment, "Is it because you don't have long to live?"

Tsukiyo's eyes widen, "H-how did you know…"

"Remember, I'm your twin and the dreams. I tried many times to come back to you but grandfather wouldn't let me leave… Okaa-san never came back for me even after Otoo-san's death. Even before that… Otoo-san mostly visited me…"

Tsukiyo covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, I-If I only knew I would have-"

Hoshi interrupted her, "I know Imouto-Chan, It's not your fault Okaa-san told you lies and whipped me of your mind…"

Tsukiyo blinked, "S-she wouldn't do that!"

Hoshi coughed, "Well anyways, tell me about your little situation…"

---------------

"So I yelled at him to leave me alone in the rain fall dramatically and then I cried again," Tsukiyo explained on the verge of tears again.

Hoshi nodded and it was silent for a moment. Tsukiyo kind of told him in detail of what happened, even some unnecessary things like how 'handsome' Kakashi was and ect. Or how his hair looked in the rain, Hoshi shivered on the inside but, keep mellow. Tsukiyo just stared, Hoshi finally spoke which made her jump a little.

"Don't you think Kakashi would rather be happy with you till the end then you suddenly dumping him without reason?"

Tsukiyo blinked, "Well, I don't want him to be sad over my death, he shouldn't waste his time with someone who's sick and can't do anything for him!"

Hoshi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well, if I was him and I really loved you then I would rather be with you as much as I can without regret… I know you feel the same way too."

"I-I.. I don't know what to do!" Tsukiyo said looking down.

Hoshi sighed, "Well, you better decide soon… I think they're going to be coming for you soon."

Tsukiyo blinked, "Eh?"

"Well, I'm guessing Okaa-san hasn't found you so now someone's probably searching for you."

Tsukiyo's expression fell, _I have been missing for a day… She's probably going to kill me…_

"We'll I better go find this Kakashi-san so you can straighten things out with him." Hoshi said getting up.

Tsukiyo almost choked on air, "WHAT? No he probably hates me right now!"

Despite her calls he keeps going towards the door, "Oh if you explain to him why you said those things he'll understand. If not then I'll just kill him." Hoshi shrugged.

"Kill him!? If you kill him then I'll kill you!" Tsukiyo said a little angry.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back and don't leave this room got it?" Grinned Hoshi as he shut the door.

Tsukiyo sighed and sat on the bed, "If you don't take too long… That is."

* * *

Kakashi downed his drink before anyone could see, it was already dark and he was already feeling a bit out of it. His thoughts keep forming questions and reasonable answers but it didn't make sense. He was a little tired from the lack of sleep, her words keep repeating in her mind. _"I don't want to be with you anymore…"_ He thought and thought and wondered what could have happen. Did he do something? _Then again her mother keeps telling me to keep away from her… What was it Kumiko couldn't tell me?_

"_Don't give her hope."_

"_You'll only cause her pain and she will only do the same."_

"_I guess she hasn't told you yet…"_

Kakashi sighed, _what was she talking about?_ While he was deep in thought he didn't notice Yumi slid into the seat next to him.

"Good evening, Kakashi-Kun!" she meowed.

Kakashi almost jumped out of his seats, "Oh, Hello Yumi-san." Sweatdrop.

Yumi only giggled, "Sorry, you just looked so lonely all… Alone, I thought I'd join you." She motioned the bartender to give her a drink.

"How kind of you."

A smirk formed on Yumi's lips, "Maybe I should get you another drink…"

* * *

Tsukiyo waited and waited till she couldn't take it any longer, _I can't just stay here!_ She looked out the window and wondered where he could be, _maybe…_ She thought of the time they drank together, _I'll start there!_ She looked around and found Hoshi's coat. Tsukiyo slipped it on and put the hood on, _Sorry Onii-san! I can't just sit around and wait…._

* * *

"And then she just yelled at me! I can't believe someone could get so jealous!" Yumi explained while sipping her alcohol, she was already feeling a little tipsy.

Kakashi just simply stared at his drink, he wasn't sure what Yumi was talking about. All he got was some girl did something to her or whatever. Truthfully the only thing that was on his mind was Tsukiyo and her words. He keeps thinking everything through and nothing made sense. Suddenly, a hand was against his chest, he looked over and saw Yumi was uncomfortably close.

"Hu?" was all he said.

"Kakashi did you not hear a word I said?" She pouted.

Kakashi sighed, "I have a lot of things on my mind…"

Yumi put her head on his shoulder, "Maybe I can help you get some things off your mind?"

Hoshi jumped down and looked around, _where the hell is that guy!?_ His eyes wondered till it landed on a familiar head filled with silver hair. _Is that him?_ He narrowed his eyes and notice a brown haired women was all over him. _… I sure hope that's not him…._ He got a closer look without being noticed, the left eye being covered the lazy expression and the unmistakable mask. Yep, that is him. Hoshi almost destroyed the cup a waiter handed him, _I'm going to kill him._ He hissed though his mind. He wasn't sure if he should interrupt or see what happens. _Maybe I should see if he makes the right choice… Then again he is drunk._

* * *

Tsukiyo practically maneuvered her way through the village like some creepy hermit. Going mostly through the dark ally's. She finally made her way to the bar without getting caught, she put her hood further down in order to not be recognized. Her eyes wondered the oddly big crowd till it landed on a current scarecrow. Tsukiyo held her breath, Kakashi was sitting there while that evil slut Yumi was practically molesting him. A mixed emotion devoured Tsukiyo as she gripped the edge of the bar's wall. _I know, I practically told him to leave me alone giving him the option of doing whatever he wants but why her!?_ A pain went through out her chest while anger went through out her body. But it only got worse…

* * *

A sly smirk formed on Yumi's face as she fed Kakashi more alcohol, her little tipsy act was working to. _Soon you'll be mine Kakashi._ She pressed herself lightly against him, "want to go to my place or yours?'

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, sure he had a few but did she really think he was that drunk?

"You can go to your place while I can go to my place," he proclaimed causing Yumi to pout.

"Aw, come on Kakashi-Kun! I'll make it so you won't be so lonely anymore," She whispered in his ear.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, _Yumi was known for being… Easy._ "No thanks."

Yumi frowned, she suddenly forced Kakashi to look at her, "You know, I get everything I want…" She said as she inched closer to his face.

Hoshi's eye twitched as he watched behind a menu, it was kind of disgusting watching a desperate women. He almost pitied Kakashi, he looked across the bar and his eyes widen.

_Tsukiyo?_

* * *

Tsukiyo's nails dug into the wall leaving a mark, _that witch! And that idiot!_ She watched as Yumi crest HER Kakashi! _Wait, he's not mine… Especially after what I said to him…_ Her eyes widen as Yumi's face got closer to Kakashi. Her glare hardens as she imagined Yumi being engulfed in flames. Then hell struck.

-------------------

Kakashi forced her back, "Sorry Yumi, no offence but I like someone else." he stated as Yumi clawed towards him.

Hoshi and Tsukiyo's eyes widen with surprised at the scene.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with a little fun right?" Yumi asked with a cat like smile.

Kakashi sighed, "Just stop touching me already." He scooted away from her.

Yumi's eye twitched, _H-how dare him! No one has ever resisted me!_

Kakashi looked over and noticed something strange, "Yumi, I think your cloths are on fire… It's starting to smoke…"

Yumi looked over and saw the edge of her skirt on fire, "What the!?" She screamed.

* * *

Tsukiyo's feelings lightened as Kakashi pushed the awful women away, she began to settle down till she noticed Yumi's cloths began to catch on fire, _my bad…_ Suddenly the back of her collar was pulled away from the building. She turned around and met a very angry red eye.

"Tsukiyo Usagi… I thought I told you to stay at the hotel!?" Hoshi asked trying not to sound angry.

"Well, I forgot to tell you where to look so I thought I'd try to see if he was…" Tsukiyo's voice wandered off as she stared at her angry Onii-san, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" she said clapping her hands together.

Hoshi sighed, "its okay, I know you don't like being in confined spaces for long… Just keep it low okay… By the way where you the one that set that lady on fire?"

Tsukiyo felt a little relieved till he brought THAT up, "Well… I was kind of angry and wasn't thinking."

Sweatdrop, "I see…Well, you should head back while I talk to Kakashi, DON'T get caught!"

Tsukiyo looked down, "Okay…"

* * *

Kakashi watched as Yumi ran in circles trying to get the fire out, _Idiot._ Someone tried to get it out by pouring there drink on it. _Never mind, that person is an idiot…_ It only feed the fire causing it to eat more of Yumi's clothing. Kakashi would have helped if he didn't find this chance a good reason to run away. He quickly paid for his drinks and walked away. _What a wonderful day._ He thought sarcastically. As he walked he noticed something was off, he sensed a small amount of chakra following him, _Please tell me it's an enemy and not Yumi._ He turned around and his eyes widen.

, "Tsukiyo?" _Is she in a boy Henge?_

"Oh, you're mistaken, names Hoshi." Hoshi laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi blinked, he must be really drunk or he's starting to see things, "What?"

Hoshi's eye twitched, _Is he drunk?_ "I'm Tsukiyo's brother, Hoshi."

"Tsukiyo's brother? She doesn't have a brother!" Kakashi said looking at him suspiciously.

"I guess Okaa-san knows how to tell a good lie, don't worry, you're not the only one to be tricked by her. Tsukiyo was too." Hoshi said with a small smile.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Why should I believe you?"

"Well, you can ask Tsukiyo herself, the reason I'm even showing myself to you is because she wants to talk to you about the recent events," explained Hoshi.

Kakashi stiffened, _how does he know about that?_ "Why would she want to talk to me? If you know about the 'recent events' then you'll know she wants me to leave her alone."

Hoshi chuckled causing a vain to pop out of Kakashi's head, "Well, once you hear the reason I'm sure you'll understand, if not then I guess I'll just have to make you a Popsicle."

Kakashi was sick of it, what was it he didn't know that apparently everyone else knows?! _This might be a trap but..._ "Fine, take me to her. If you try any funny stuff, you're dead."

Hoshi put on an icy smile, "Like wise…"

* * *

Tsukiyo made it to the room safely and was waiting nervously, _how do I tell him? What if he gets mad at me? What if he hates me!?_ She suddenly had a familiar feeling at the pit of her stomach, _ACK! He's coming!_ Tsukiyo then jumped at the bed side and hit behind it.

Hoshi nervously opened the door, the whole time Kakashi glared holes into his head with the 'If-She-Isn't-There-I'm-Going-To-Kill-You look.' Is it just so wrong to be a long lost brother no one knows about? To Hoshi nothing was really wrong with it as long as Tsukiyo believed in him. They entered the room and it was oddly quiet, he could feel Kakashi's glare harden.

"Okay Tsukiyo, you can stop hiding behind the bed now!" Hoshi said with a nervous laugh.

Tsukiyo peaked out from behind the bed but quickly retreated. Kakashi sighed with relief, she really was there.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone for a bit," Hoshi said with his usual smile, "And remember what I said, Kakashi-san…" He finished with an Icy glare.

Kakashi glared back and watched as he left. He walked over to the edge of the bed, "Tsukiyo."

She twitched at his voice, she couldn't get out words for some reason. He sighed and sat down, "Is that guy really your brother."

"Y-yes…"

"How do you know? What if he's an enemy trying to kidnap you? He could just-"

"I know he's my brother okay! Twin in fact, I somehow lost my memories of him and Kumiko didn't even tell me! I don't get why thought…But I remember now!"

Kakashi was a little surprised at the tone of her voice, "Just watch out alright? He's a little suspicious."

"Well, just believe me when I tell you he is my brother!"

Kakashi turned away, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Tsukiyo froze, "Kakashi… I-I…" Tears formed at her eyes, _why can't I just tell him?_

Kakashi looked at her sadly, "Just tell me why."

A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly whipped it away, "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I thought y-you wouldn't want a s-sick girl like me… I-I can't do anything but, there's s-something else…"

Kakashi noticed her shutter, he hasn't heard it in a while, "I don't care if you're sick, I still would care about you…"

Tsukiyo gripped onto the edge of her clothing tightly, "B-but I'm d-dying."

Kakashi blinked, "What?"

Tsukiyo bit the bottom of her lip, "My heart disease weakened my heart even more… The doctors are surprised I lived this long and well now... I don't have much time left. I know it's going to happen because I can feel it." She said holding her chest.

Kakashi was silent for a moment taking everything in, "Are you serious?"

Tsukiyo nodded.

"… Is there any way to stop this?" He asked staring straight into her eyes.

Tsukiyo looked down, "N-no… Okaa-san and I looked for ways but they're too dangerous… My hearts too weak to do anything and the medicine has tamed it for a while but… It's not going to last for long."

Kakashi was silent for a moment as he took Tsukiyo's hand, the full realization hit him. She was going to die one day. Not just one day but, soon. Too soon. A pain went through out his chest, Tsukiyo was a little taken back as she was crushed into Kakashi's grasp. He held onto tight trying to forget what she just said.

"Tsukiyo, tell me your kidding, that this is just some sick joke you sadistically playing."

"Why would I joke about that I-…. Wait are you drunk Kakashi?" Tsukiyo finally asked after getting a whiff of his breath.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Well I did have a few too many, when was there two of you?"

Kakashi began to feel a little nauseous and Tsukiyo quickly laid him on the bed and went to search for medicine. She came back with water and cloth. Tsukiyo took off his head band and put the wet cloth on his forehead. She examined his left closed eye. There was a scar over it, _must be the Sharingan. _Her fingers gently touched it causing him to open his other eye. Tsukiyo flinched and blushed.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, "And... I'm really sorry I hurt you."

Tsukiyo was soon pulled into an embrace, Kakashi rolled to the side with Tsukiyo with him. Tsukiyo's head was on his chest as they laid there.

"It's alright, I can get why you said those things but," His grip tightened, "Just done leave."

Tsukiyo's eyes widen, she keep silent and put her head in his chest. Kakashi's hands suddenly grabbed Tsukiyo's wrist and he pinned her against the bed. Tsukiyo blinked Kakashi had a curved eye and a smirk.

"Now that this is cleared up, time for your punishment."

"Eh?" Tsukiyo's face was bright red, "W-what?"

Kakashi hovered over Tsukiyo as he slowly closed the gap. She could feel her heart beat rapidly in the blink of an eye his mask was already off as he kissed her. Tsukiyo closed her eyes and kissed him back. As it began to heat up his tongue pressed against her bottom lip. Tsukiyo screamed like a school girl in her thoughts as she timidly opened her mouth. Kakashi's tongue began to enter and explore her mouth. She could taste the alcohol in his mouth as their tongues clashed. Before either can enjoy it Kakashi pulled away. The room suddenly became cold and Kakashi pulled his mask up and turned around to see Hoshi glaring holes into the back of his skull while keeping a creepy smile on his face. Sweat drops formed down Kakashi's head.

"Ah…"

Hoshi frowned, "Sorry to interrupt but, I would like it if you would get off of her before I'd have to force you."

Kakashi jumped off of a blushing Tsukiyo, _you have such bad timing Onii-san..._

_Sorry my ass, _thought Kakashi.

"Since you guys obviously cleared things up, you should probably leave it's getting late Kakashi-san," said Hoshi.

"But, Onii-san! We can't just leave Kakashi alone, much less make him walk home. I mean look at him," whined Tsukiyo.

Hoshi raised an eyebrow and looked at Kakashi, he looked a little out of it and you can smell the alcohol, "I guess he can sleep on the couch, on the _other _side of the room," he emphasized.

Sweatdrop, "It's alright, thanks for letting me stay though." as he made his way to the couch.

Tsukiyo pouted as Hoshi motioned her to the bed, "You should sleep, and you look tired."

Tsukiyo yawned, her body felt heavy and she didn't even realize how tired she was, "Okay…"

As she crawled under the covers a smile crossed her face, _it feels good to be next to Kakashi… Even if it's not going to last long, I… I want to make the best of it with him. I want to be with him as long as I can…_

* * *

Read and Review! 


	11. Goodbye, For Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Only my Oc's**

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Goodbye, For Now**

DDFI

* * *

Kakashi woke up with a horrible head ache, last night slowly came back to him as he realized he wasn't in his home. He turned and frowned at the scene. Hoshi was sitting in bed reading a book while Tsukiyo was quietly sleeping while clinging to Hoshi's waist. Hoshi smirked knowing Kakashi was awake. Kakashi glared while holding his head, _Bastard._

"Is something wrong Kakashi-san?" Hoshi asked in an innocent tone.

Kakashi only glanced at Tsukiyo.

Hoshi looked at Tsukiyo too, "Oh, Tsukiyo is my sibling and plus we use to share a bed all the time when we where little."

_Doesn't mean you should still,_ Eye twitch, "Hn."

Tsukiyo began to move in her sleep, "O-otoo-san…" she whispered before turning to the other side.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow, _maybe Hoshi will answer a few questions about her father plus, this will be a good test to see if he's who he say he is._

"If you don't mind, who is her father? I heard very little about him," asked Kakashi.

"Ah, Otoo-san… I'm not surprised, Tsukiyo always was attached to him and it's still hard for her.."

"Attached?"

"Yeah, she always looked up to him since he was a shinobi and a fire user, he would always come home and tell Tsukiyo about his missions," explained Hoshi, "Another part is probably because Tsukiyo her self is a Fire user."

"Ah I see- Wait, Tsukiyo told me she couldn't use elements."

"Oops, I guess I let it slip," said Hoshi nervously laughing while eyeing the sleeping Tsukiyo.

Kakashi only looked at him confused.

"Well, Tsukiyo's body is so weak she can't use her elements. She always hoped on getting better one day so she can train to be a user but, she only got worse."

Kakashi stared at Hoshi, "How do you know this if you two were separated?"

Hoshi smirked, "Well, we're twins and have a special connection. Whatever happens to her on a daily bases I dream, well most often and vice verse. This is how I knew you."

Sweatdrop, _that or you're a creepy stalker but, Tsukiyo believes it's true… I should talk to Tsukiyo about this later, especially the part of being able to use elements._

Hoshi sighed, "Jeez Kakashi-san, your so paranoid." he said while patting the sleeping Tsukiyo on the head.

Kakashi's eye twitched while Hoshi smirked.

Tsukiyo began to breath heavily and her eyes slowly opened, _where am I?_ She sat up and held her chest as she began to cough. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jerk her head around. Tsukiyo calmed as she locked eyes with Hoshi who had a concerned look.

"Are you alright?"

Tsukiyo weakly smiled, "Yeah I just feel a little dizzy…"

Hoshi frowned, "I'll be back…" He looked over at Kakashi, "Stay with her for a while."

"Ah!" Before either could say anything Hoshi was out the window.

The two stared at each other for a moment before blushing and looking away. Kakashi finally got up and took a seat next to her on the bed. Tsukiyo held her chest, _It feels like my hearts going to explode._ Kakashi put an arm around her.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked gently.

Tsukiyo felt face lit up, "Y-yeah, I'm going to be alright for now…"

Tsukiyo wrapped her arms around his waste and hid her face in his chest. _He's nice and warm._ Kakashi slightly blushed, _She's soft._ He tightened his grip and rested his head on her head. Tsukiyo looked up and blushed, Kakashi cupped her cheek and his thumb gently caressed her lips. Tsukiyo let a good shiver go down her spin.

"Kakashi…" she let loose from her lips.

Kakashi pulled his mask down and kissed her cheek, "Hum?"

Tsukiyo closed her eyes, "Uh."

He began to kiss her jaw line and work his way up to her ear. All her thoughts began to slow down and she was caught in pleasure as he nibbled on her ear. He soon began to let his tongue do all the work as Tsukiyo's finger's went through his hair. As she began to make noises Kakashi decided to explore so he began to place kisses on her neck. Her response drove him to go further. He began to taste her flesh with his tongue. Tsukiyo let out a moan so she tightened her grip on his hair. Kakashi began to slowly and smoothly rub her back as he roamed her neck.

* * *

Hoshi slowly slid open Tsukiyo's window as he jumped out and into the garden area. He just snuck into her house to find her mother wasn't even there. He held a bottle of medicine and quickly put it in his pouch. Hoshi calmed and searched the area for any chakra signatures. _I think I'm safe… _Hoshi jumped the wall and made his way back to the hotel. Just as he was about to reach the city area he was stopped dead in his tracts.

A smirk formed on his lips, "Hello Okaa-san."

Kumiko's whole arm was covered in ice, it was sharpened to the tip and was held against his neck. His eyes wandered to her face, she held a cold expression and her eyes where full of anger.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "Why are you using my son's face?"

"What are you talking about Okaa-san? I am your son," Hoshi answered with an innocent smile, Kumiko flinched.

"That's impossible, he's dead!"

* * *

Hearts racing, heated breath, the pure ecstasy, Tsukiyo looked up at Kakashi, who towered over her as she laid in bed, there lips where only inches apart, "Is it alright to feel this good?" she asked.

Kakashi kissed her before he answered, "It's never bad to feel good." he whispered.

Kakashi suddenly stopped and jumped off Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo pouted and from the sudden change in temperature. Just as she was about to ask what was up with him, Hoshi entered from the door way.

"You two have been good I hope?" asked Hoshi.

"Of course!" Kakashi and Tsukiyo quickly answered blushing.

Hoshi raised and eyebrow, he took out some medicine and handed it to Tsukiyo, "Sorry it took me a while, I ran into some… Trouble."

Tsukiyo blinked and looked at the small bottle, "My medicine? Did you get this from my room?"

Hoshi only smiled and patted her on the head, "Don't worry about it."

Tsukiyo fiddled with the medicine before taking it, "Blah, it's still so gross." Tsukiyo said whipping her mouth.

Hoshi sat across from her cross legged, "Look, I have to go take care of a few things but, I'll be back alright?"

Kakashi only raised and eyebrow but Tsukiyo pouted, "W-what? Where are you going?"

Hoshi only smiled, "I need to find someone, Kumiko will probably find you soon… " Hoshi held her shoulders, "She'll probably say some stuff about me that aren't true, just don't believe her okay?"

Tsukiyo only stared before nodding, "Alright… But do you have to leave so soon, you just got here..."

Hoshi pulled her into a hug, "Yeah, don't worry I'll be back soon."

Tsukiyo hugged him back and after a moment of silence he was gone was quickly as he came. Tsukiyo frowned and looked up at Kakashi, "Do you really think he'll be back soon?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask and began to pet her head, "I'm sure he will." _Hopefully not too soon._

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sure your mom's worried about you, we should get going." he said holding her shoulder.

Tsukiyo blushed and put her finger's together, "Well, the hotel doesn't need us to leave till the afternoon..."

A smirk formed under Kakashi's mask, he then put his hands on her sides, "Oh really?" he said in her hear.

Tsukiyo's face got even warmer, "Kyaaaa."

* * *

Tsukiyo walked down the street a little disoriented and a few of her cloths where out of her place. She even had a daydream expression on her face.

"Onee-chan!" Tsukiyo almost freaked out.

"O-oh, Otooto-kun, you scared me..."

Naruto gave her a strange look, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm good... So good," Tsukiyo whispered the last part, "I mean, Everything's alright. You?"

"Oh, I'm just getting lunch want to get some ramen with me?" He asked with a grin.

Tsukiyo's stomach made a large growl, "Now that I'm thinking about it I'm starving..."

Naruto began to talk about his solo training till Tsukiyo suddenly stopped, "What's wrong?"

Tsukiyo looked around, "Somethings coming... and-"

Suddenly a dust cloud headed straight towards the two, "TSUKIYO!"

Tsukiyo gasped and soon was attacked by a blue blur, "Heeeeey, Mizuko... Your kind of hurting me."

Mizuko gave her one last squeeze before letting go, "Hey Naruto!"

"Yo!" he said holding his hand up.

The three where sitting down enjoying their ramen till a dark headed boy showed up, "Dobe."

"TEME! Did you come here to annoy me?"

"I'm looking for Sensei," he said looking away, "Whatever I'm leaving."

Naruto stuck his tongue out after him while Mizuko and Tsukiyo looked at each other.

"What's his problem Naruto?"

"Yeah, why's is he so emo?" asked Mizuko slurping up some noodles.

Naruto browned, "You know the whole Uchiha thing and I guess he's lonely."

Mizuko's eyes lite up, "So he needs a girlfriend?"

Naruto and Tsukiyo gave him a weird look, "He's 12..."

Mizuko smacked Tsukiyo, "Not like that I mean, we can find him a girlfriend!"

Tsukiyo looked up, "That doesn't sound too bad..."

Mizuko grabbed Tsukiyo's arm, "Let's get at it then!"

"Ahhh, my ramen!"

Naruto sipped the rest of his broth, "Girl's are weird..."

Teuchi stood high above Naruto, "Who's paying for the bowls?"

Naruto began to sweat nervously, "Ah..."

* * *

**Please Read and Review! Sorry for the slow updates, busy with a few things, hehehe.**


	12. NOTE

**Author's NOTE**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY**, I haven't forgotten these stories and as I said I won't leave a story unfinished... I think I said that. Anyways. I'm actually really busy TTOTT No not with school... I got a job... which Is why I haven't been updating. Actually I recently quit my job cause... **I'M MOVING**, yes... which means I won't be able to update for a while... **I'M REALLY SORRY**. I don't really have money... But anyways, I'm kind of scared cause this is the first time I'm leaving home..

I'm moving with my friend but still... Last time I moved I got depressed and everything I ate I threw up and my friend ignored me making me even more lonely... I felt like no one liked me since no one talked to me when I went out... I ended up losing ten pounds in the process from depression and not being able to eat... Not that I mind losing pounds (I'm kind of chunky xD) but it wasn't in a healthy way. Anyways, I was really depressed and cried every day and almost went to the hospital but was to scared cause I thought they would think I was crazy.

**OMFG, Sorry for giving you my sob story. Aside from that I hope this move won't turn out like the last one. WISH MY LUCK AND I'll Update when everything's settled. SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN.**

-DarkDragonFlameingIce


End file.
